A Servant of None
by Corianna15
Summary: An alternate unfolding of events in the episode titled "Servant of Two Masters" from season 4. The story picks up after Merlin and Arthur were separated in the forest. Rated T for violent and graphic images. A little dark...
1. Resolve

Prologue

_This story takes place as an alternate unfolding of events in the episode titled, A servant of Two Masters, from season 4. _

_Last we saw our heroes, Merlin was wounded and unable to walk. Arthur had been carrying him, but then had to put him down to fight off an enemy. An overwhelming number of mercenaries ended up between Arthur and Merlin. To save Arthur, Merlin caused a rock fall that separated Arthur from the mercenaries and subsequently himself. As Arthur screams Merlin's name from the other side of the tower of rocks, Merlin is captured by the mercenaries and falls unconscious. _

Chapter 1: Resolve

Arthur stood in his room next to the window. He watched the knights getting ready to ride out on patrol. In his mind's eye, he saw a pyre flaming in the courtyard and jolted back from the window. He grabbed the edge of the chair and took a deep breath. It had been 5 days. 5 days since the horse dragging Merlin's limp body had shown up at the front gates. 5 days since his world had come crashing down around him. In the 2 days after being separated from Merlin by the rock fall, Arthur had thought that even knowing whether Merlin was dead or alive would be better than not knowing. He was wrong. Merlin being dead was much, much more painful. Seeing the tortured corpse, watching his friend's body burn, writing the letter to Hunith, Merlin's mother, even the consolation and pity from those around him drove a hole deep into his chest.

"Is this my destiny?" He had asked Gaius day before last. "To watch everyone I care about be taken from me one by one?" He choked back sobs; thinking of his Mother, Lancelot, his Father, Merlin, even Morgana, who had been taken in a different way.

"We can never know why some are meant to suffer sire." The old man's voice was gentle and slightly sad. "However, I do believe that you have a great destiny ahead of you, and people, still here, that care about and respect you." The words tore at Arthur's heart. He put his hand on his shoulder and tried to smile. "Of course Gaius. Thank you." Gaius nodded, and Arthur knew that the old man shared his pain. He had been a long time faithful friend of Uther's, and had loved Merlin like a son. In the days following the funeral, he and Gaius had shared their fondest memories of the last few years; and he was thankful for it.

Now though, standing in his room he felt more alone than ever. So much of his daily routine had included Merlin. He still called for him sometimes out of habit. Whenever a door opened he expected to see that goofy grin. And in the moment he realized and remembered, the pain was as fresh as it was 5 days ago.

5 days ago. At first the knights tried to keep the body from him. Percival was carrying Merlin, covered in his cloak, through the courtyard when Arthur got there. Leon and Gwaine tried to block him. Going as far as to actually grab him and push him back. Thinking about it now was preposterous, touching the King like that, but then he hadn't thought about it, he was focused, he had to see, to know it was true. He wrestled away from them and blocked Percival at the stairs. They pleaded with him to let Gaius clean Merlin up first, but he was as stubborn as always. Maybe he should have listened. Percival put the body down and pulled back the cloak.

He hadn't expected it. A large inflamed gash ran across one side of Merlin's face, through the eyelid and eye, preventing it from closing. It was hideous against the pale, cool skin of the corpse. A slight smell of decay already clung to the body and tugged at Arthur's nose. Merlin's red shirt was in tatters. One could barely call it a shirt. Though caked blood covered most of the chest, the bruising and numerous wounds were unmistakable. Merlin had been tortured, and his death had been long and painful. On his knees next to the body of his friend, Arthur felt like he'd been hit by a boulder. His lungs refused to take in air, and his hands started to tremble. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He did nothing to stop them. The rest was a blur. He didn't remember being lifted by Leon and Elyan and led to his chambers, or Gwen's hand on his as he sat staring at the floor. Eventually he had heard her voice, pulling him out of the haze and fog., carrying hope and strength. She held him for a while, hours it seemed. And when he was ready, they went to Gaius's chambers.

A knock on the door jolted Arthur out of his thoughts. He tried to stand up straight, and cleared his throat hoping his voice would not crack when he spoke. "Enter."

Agravaine appeared from behind the door. "Your highness," he said bowing his head slightly. "The patrols are ready to ride out, they are awaiting your orders." There was an uneasiness in his uncle's voice. An uneasiness that came from Arthur's suspicions. As much as he had looked to his uncle before, he was unsure of every word that came out of his mouth now. He didn't want to admit it, and despite his uncle's claims of loyalty, Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that Agravaine was not what he appeared. When he had confronted Agravaine about the ambush, his uncle had claimed innocence and then tried to implicate Gaius. Which, anyone who knew Gaius knew that was preposterous. With the events of the last few days, Arthur knew that Gaius never could have betrayed them; because to betray Arthur, would have meant betraying Merlin.

Agravaine was treading carefully, knowing that he had lost ground with his nephew, and was trying to prove himself.

"I'll be right there." Arthur said without meeting his uncle's gaze and dismissed him with a flick of his wrist. As Agravaine exited the chamber, Arthur grabbed his coat and sword and steeled himself. His resolve to put an end to the war with Morgana had never been stronger. He vowed to himself. They would identify the traitor, find Morgana and make whoever was responsible for Merlin's death pay.

Author's Note:

_As much as I liked the episode, I didn't love it. I thought the dramatic moments left a lot to be desired in the amount of time and depth of emotion that were shown. I love the dramatic that tugs and pulls at your emotions, (the way Ep 11 of season 1 did). And while we all know the boys care for each other, I felt the producers skimped a little on conveying a real feeling of loss, when Arthur thinks he may have lost Merlin forever. Even the tender moment of the hug, when they are reunited was cut short. Methinks the producers might be trying to minimize the amount of material they give the slashers out there, but oh well..._

_If you're thinking, 'Man... how can you kill Merlin, he's the main character?'...stay tuned. _


	2. Haunted

Chapter 2: Haunted

Arthur could hear the rain pattering against the window. Lying on his back in his bed, he grabbed the sides of the pillow and stuffed it against his ears. He was debating whether to get up and get dressed before George arrived, or to wait and get the most rest possible. Just the thought of George made him groan. The man meant well, and it wasn't even his dull over-eager to please personality that bugged Arthur anymore. It was what his presence represented. The absence of another.

Suddenly the curtains in his room were thrown open. 'I debated too long,' he thought to himself. Despite the cloudy weather, it was still bright enough outside to cause Arthur to flinch his face away from the light. "Could you not give me a proper warning before doing that?" He grumbled.

"Sire." Was all that George said, in a playful and almost sinister tone. Not at all like George. Arthur rolled over to face the figure that stood between the bed and the window. The light assailed his eyes and it took a moment before he could open them comfortably. He focused his eyes on the figure. Merlin's pale and scared faced grinned back at him. "It's a new day."

Arthur sat bolt upright in his bed. He glanced around. It was dark in his room, the curtains were closed, and he was alone. The rain thundered loudly outside and the wind howled. Arthur strode to the window and looked out. He couldn't see any sign of light on the horizon. Dawn was still a ways away. How long had he slept? Sitting down at the table, he held his head in his hands. "It was just a dream," he muttered to himself, 'but a vivid one,' he thought. Images of Merlin had haunted his dreams before, but never like that. Mostly they had been memories. Memories that danced on the edges of his consciousness, teasing him with what he no longer could grasp. This was different.

The last few days he had been making progress. The pain in his chest had subsided, and the waking visions had ceased. Why now? That horrible image haunted him. What did it mean? Should he go back to bed? Go wake Gaius? 'No,' he thought. 'It was just a nightmare, I'm being silly.' Arthur climbed back into his bed and closed his eyes, but the image of Merlin haunted him until dawn.

By the time George did get around to bounding into Arthur's room and opening the drapes, the rain had stopped and the sun was shinning brightly. George was alarmed to find the King already dressed and standing at one of the smaller windows, staring out. "Good morning sire," he chimed. "I hope you slept well." Arthur did not respond. George picked up a tray of fruit and bread and presented it to him. "Would you care for some breakfast sire? We have a lovely selection of fruit.." Arthur cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Sorry George. I'm not really all that hungry today. Just, see to your chores."

The manservant bowed his head. "As you wish sire."

Arthur pulled himself away from the window and prepared himself mentally for the day. He walked over to the wardrobe to retrieve the maps he had hidden there. They contained the reports of the patrols that reported back, and right now Arthur felt he could trust no one, except his four personal knights, with the information. Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine; his knights of the Round Table as Merlin jokingly called them. The momentary amusement at the thought fell hard, when he closed the cabinet door, and found himself face to face with the tormented apparition of Merlin. The king stumbled backwards and exclaimed loudly.

George came running into view. The apparition had vanished. "Are you alright my Lord?" He asked concerned. Arthur tried to pull himself together, looking at the spot where Merlin had been.

"I'm...I'm fine George." He steadied himself. "It's just, ah, well... there was a rat!"

"A rat sire?" George looked around on the floor nervously. "Yes. A rat." Arthur continued. "A big one. It just startled me is all."

Arthur grabbed his maps and began organizing them on the table while George continued with, well whatever it was he was doing. Arthur tried to focus, and he was startled by the knock on the door.

"Enter." He managed to say shakily. Arthur smiled as Gwen entered the room. She was lovely as always. How anyone could glow so much so early in the morning he hadn't the faintest idea. "Good morning sire." She said and curtsied, smiling sweetly. Arthur crossed the distance between them, glancing sideways over to where George; who was pretending to be dusting a chair but kept glancing up. Arthur grabbed Gwen's hand, bowed and kissed it.

"Good day milady. You are, ah, looking particularly well this morning." She raised an eyebrow at him, and he made a face. She always flustered him and he never seemed to be able to get out the right words. She laughed slightly, "Thank you. My Lord." Her eyes focused on his face and their eyes met. Then and her smile faded . "Wish I could say the same." Her voice was soft and hesitant. " Arthur," he made to move away from her. "What's wrong?" she followed him. "Look at me." She lowered her voice, and pulled him to face her.

"It's nothing, I...I just didn't sleep well is all. Really I'll be fine." He feigned a smile. She was not convinced, but she let it go.

"Well. Um, Elyan sent me to inform you that the knights will be here shortly for your meeting, they had a hard time dragging Gwaine out of bed this morning, but are seeing to it that he is fit for the day." Arthur smirked. "I'd hate to be Gwaine right now." He tried to look happy, but his nerves wouldn't

settle. The lack of sleep and images haunted him. Gwen was serious once more.

"Well, I know you have a busy day. If I don't see you, I'll come back by before I head home for the night, alright?" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. As she made to leave she stopped and looked back at him. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know." He said softly. She nodded and left the room.

Arthur walked to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He did look tired. He rubbed his eyes to try and wake them up, but when he looked in the mirror again, it was not his reflection looking back at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, and was once again looking at his haggard image. He sat down in a chair and held his head in his hands. 'Something is seriously wrong with me.' he thought. 'I'll go see Gaius after the meeting.' He got up and went over to the wash basin and poured some water to splash on his face. He had just finished drying of when the knights let it be known they had arrived.

_Whadda ya think so far?_


	3. Cloaked

Chapter 3: Cloaked

The Knights left his chambers. Arthur let out a long sigh. It had been hard to concentrate on all the new information that the guys had given him, and now he felt exhausted. He was discouraged by this because it was not yet even time for the mid-day meal. He figured that now would be a good time to go see Gaius. Arthur rolled up the maps and placed them back into the wardrobe, locked it and headed towards the physician's chambers. He had just turned off the main corridor when he heard someone say his name. He looked around. He had expected the person to be close since the voice had seemed but a whisper, but there was no one in sight.

"Arrthurrrrrr." The voice whispered again. He turned around, almost frantic. Then his eyes found him. At the other end of the hall stood a cloaked figure. The man was wearing all black, and the hood of his dark green cloak, caused the man's face to be hidden by shadows. A chill went down Arthur's spine.

"Ca, can I help you?" Arthur stuttered, slowly advancing towards the stranger. The figure turned and disappeared down the adjacent corridor. "Hey wait a minute!" Arthur shouted and ran after him. As he got to the end of the hall, he saw a small piece of the man's cloak disappear around a corner. He broke into a full run. As he rounded the corner he barreled into someone, sending them both to the ground.

Agravaine groaned and cussed under his breath. He was ready to ream whoever the reckless idiotwas, until he realized it was his nephew. "Your highness, are you all right?" He helped Arthur to his feet, but the boy barely looked at him, staring past him down the corridor.

"Which way did he go?" Arthur asked. Agravaine looked back the way he had come. "Which way did who go sire?" He turned back to his nephew. "The man who just ran down that way," Arthur pointed. He seemed very agitated. "I just saw him round this corner, you couldn't have missed him. He was wearing a long, dark green cloak." Agravaine looked skeptically at Arthur. "I'm sorry sire, I passed no one down this hall. Are you sure he went this way?" Arthur made to protest, but he shut his mouth and looked helplessly at his uncle. "Arthur, is everything all right?" He regarded Arthur with deep concern.

"I, I don't know." He grabbed his forehead. 'What do I say?' He thought. He'll think I'm nuts, well maybe I am. Pull yourself together,' Arthur scolded himself. 'You're the King!' He looked at his uncle who was staring at him apprehensively.

"Sorry, uncle. I just didn't sleep too well last night. I think I'm just tired." He glance once more down the hall past his uncle. "Are you sure you're alright?" Agravaine asked. Arthur nodded and turned to head back the way he came.

"It's fortunate that I ran into you." Agravaine said with a more cheery tone as he matched the King's stride. "I was just on my way to see you. Geoffrey came to me with some interesting information this morning. Do you remember that land dispute that we had a few months ago about the town of Ayleth that outgrew it's borders and crossed into Odin's territory? Well it seems that the original..." Arthur's attention drifted towards the events of the day. He heard his uncle babbling on next to him, but wasn't really paying attention. His mind was distracted, and he felt his grip on reality slipping. Either he was losing his mind, or Merlin's ghost was haunting him. The idea of the latter sent a chill down his spine. 'Gauis,' he thought. 'I need to see Gauis.'

"...in an effort to force the matter." His uncle's voice landed on his ears once more. Arthur paused and looked around. They were nowhere near Gauis's, or his, chambers. At the end of the corridor, the doors to the main meeting hall stood open. Arthur could see Geoffrey and several of the council members gathered around the table, deep in discussion. Across from them were several men that he did not recognize, however two of them were wearing the colors of Odin. Arthur tried to control the rage that was welling up inside of him. Odin had been behind the assassin that had tried to kill him on his birthday and had ended killing his father instead. "Uncle. Why are we entertaining this nonsense?" he spun on his uncle.

Agravaine put his hands out trying to placate Arthur. "Now I know this is difficult for you but now is not the time to hold grudges. Please." He gestured towards the open door for Arthur to proceed him. Arthur allowed himself to fume for a few seconds more before he cleared his head and tried to get into his "diplomatic" mode, but he vowed he would not give those murderous thugs one scrap of land.

Arthur felt as if they were getting nowhere. He didn't understand what his uncle was trying to do by pretending to make nice with representatives of a king who clearly sought his untimely death. Geoffrey and Odin's main representative were arguing over the text again, when Arthur caught movement out of the corner of his right eye. He looked up and in the corner of the room near the door stood the man in the green cloak. Even though Arthur couldn't see his face he felt the stranger's eyes on him. As the same chill that he had experienced earlier, hit Arthur, the man turned and headed towards the door. It seemed to Arthur that he glided across the room. Arthur leaned towards his uncle, and was about to point out the intruder when the man stopped near the door and quickly turned his head back towards Arthur. The hood of the cloak did not turn with the man's head however, causing the left side of his face to be hidden by the hood, while the right was exposed to the light. Even though the skin was cold and pale, and the eye that held Arthur's gaze was gray and clouded, the face was unmistakable.

"Merlin." Arthur said softly to himself and suddenly the figure whipped past the guards and through the door. Arthur reacted instinctively and moved to follow. "Merlin!" He shouted as he left the table. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the King as he ran towards the door. Agravaine and a few others tried to get his attention, asking what was wrong, but he didn't hear them. He continued through the door out into the hall. Nothing. Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Arthur ran to the first intersection and turned in circles trying to catch a glimpse of the green cloak. "MERLIN!" He shouted at the empty halls. A sob caught in his throat. He was angry with himself for not being faster, he had to find him. It didn't make sense. He knew Merlin was dead, gone, but something in him felt, knew that this being, this apparition of his dead friend was real, it had to be.

His uncle and a few guards caught up to him, in his panicked state. "Arthur?" Agravaine asked approaching him cautiously.

"I saw him uncle. He was in the council room. Didn't you see him?" Arthur pleaded.

"See who Arthur? You're not making any sense."

"Merlin, the man in the cloak." Arthur headed away from his uncle, still trying to pick a path to follow, but his uncle grabbed his shoulder and spun Arthur around to face him. "Arthur please." He said in a hushed tone. "This is madness. Merlin is dead ." He glanced sideways at the guards.

The words stung Arthur. "I know what you think uncle, but I saw him, I swear. I have to find Gauis." He tore away from his uncle and headed in the direction of Gauis's chambers.

His uncle turned and told the guards to return to their post, and that if they mentioned this incident to anyone, that he would see them set in the stocks for three days. As the guards left, Agravaine turned back and looked down the hall towards the direction his nephew had fled, and smiled.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations

Arthur's heart pounded in his chest. As the door to Gauis's chamber came into view, he slowed his pace. He had been so sure that Merlin had been real, but now that the excitement of the moment had worn off, logic was creeping it's way back into Arthur's thoughts. His uncle's stern words echoed in his mind. "_Merlin is dead!_"

What should he say to Gaius? That he was having delusions, waking nightmares? Or that Merlin was somehow back; haunting him. He still hadn't decided when he knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Gaius," he said tentatively. "Are you here?" Arthur stepped inside and looked around the chamber. There was no sign of Gaius. Both disappointment and relief washed over him. Disappointment because he really needed to talk to someone, and relief at not having to hear Gaius tell him he's gone mad. He let out a long sigh. Just as he was about to leave, a door on the other side of the room creaked. Arthur looked, and saw the door to Merlin's chambers was slightly open. Part of him wanted to run, forget the whole thing, but he couldn't tear himself away. He ducked up the stairs.

"Gaius?" Arthur opened the door, not really expecting to find him there. The room looked no different than any other time, which hadn't been many, that Arthur had actually entered this room. Gaius had left everything the way it had been. Merlin hadn't been the neatest person. Some clothes were scattered on the floor, boots thrown in a corner, and a couple open books lying on the bed. A small red piece of cloth hung over the cabinet door, preventing it from closing. Arthur pulled on it and found himself holding one of Merlin's silly handkerchiefs. He felts his legs starting to tremble. He sat down on the chair near the window.

It had been 9 days, and he couldn't understand why he was having such a hard time letting go. As much as he missed his father, he had been ready to resume life and take on the responsibilities as king within two days. As he looked at the handkerchief in his hand, the revelation hit him. Merlin. His best friend, had been there for him, and now that support was gone, when he needed it the most. He had never really told Merlin, how much he cared about and appreciated him. They had acknowledged to each other, finally after four years, that despite their separation of status, they were friends and would gladly die for one another, however, Arthur realized that it was more than that. He could be himself with Merlin, even after becoming King. Everyone else, even Gwen, revered him and treated him as royalty. Merlin, on the other hand was often insulting and insubordinate, totally disrespectful of Arthur's status, and Arthur had loved every minute, even when Merlin was screwing up royally, making his life more difficult. He was annoying and endearing at the same time. The way Arthur imagined a younger brother might be. Arthur realized that was it. Merlin was like the brother that Arthur had never had, and having now experienced that closeness, the loss was immense.

Arthur looked up to take in the empty room, only to find he was no longer alone. On the other side of the room, stood Merlin. His full disfigured face was visible. Arthur didn't move or blink. He wanted to make sure that the figure he saw before him was really there. It was hard for him to stare at that gruesome face, and he couldn't keep himself from flinching when a creeping grin on Merlin's face caused the scar to slowly move upward, almost seeming to slither up Merlin's cheek past his eye. He quickly recovered keeping his eye on Merlin and made to speak, he had so many questions, but Merlin put a finger his lips. He slowly moved towards the bed, which was between them and suddenly dove forward as if to hide under it. Arthur dropped to the ground as well. Merlin was not there. He looked up over the bed. Not there either. Arthur stared back under the bed, as if somehow he could've missed a person in that small space.

'This is ridiculous.' He thought, annoyed at himself. Maybe his uncle was right, maybe he was loosing his mind. He was about to stand back up when a glint of something blue caught his eye. The object, mostly covered in a cloth was long and slender. Arthur grabbed the item and unwrapped it. It was a staff. Intricately carved with a large blue, egg shaped stone at the end. Something about it was familiar. He had seen this staff before, but not in Merlin's possession. It made no sense that Merlin had it. Had he stolen it? He was suddenly curious about what else was hidden under there. He looked under the bed again. There was a small chest, and a large odd shaped bundle. He grabbed all three items and placed them on the bed so he could get a better look at them. The bundle felt like books. One large one on bottom, and a few smaller ones. Arthur was about to open the chest when he heard voices in the main chamber. He moved closer to the door, peering through a crack, but keeping still and quiet. Gauis and Agravaine were there. Agravaine seemed very agitated.

"We have no choice, Gaius." Agravaine pleaded. The old physician regarded him with a somber face.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Gaius replied. "This is a difficult time for Arthur, but he has always been strong. Whatever it is I'm sure he will be fine."

"And what if he's not? The boy has been through more than anyone this last year, it would be understandable if it was all just too much for him to handle right now. We must do what is best for the kingdom. You didn't see him this morning Gaius, he was out of his mind!" Agravaine was pacing. "And the worst part, was that he made a spectacle of himself in front of Odin's emissaries." He rested his hands on the table and regarded the physician. "What do you think will happen when they report back to Odin and tell them that our young King is insane? Rumors are already beginning to spread throughout the castle, but we won't be able to keep it only in the castle for long."

A silence filled the room. Arthur held his breath. His face was hot. He couldn't believe what he heard. His own uncle, trying to have Gauis declare him unfit to rule? Every fiber of his being wanted to go down and object, confront his uncle, but something wouldn't let him. He was rooted to that spot.

Gaius sighed. "I'm sorry Agravaine, but until I speak to Arthur, I cannot in good faith grant your request." Arthur let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Of course," Agravaine said defeated, but clearly not happy. He turned to leave, then paused at the door and glanced back at the physician. "I hope you're right," and with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

The moment Agravaine left Arthur felt his muscles relax, and he stumbled backwards a little and sat on the bed. Now he was in a predicament. Should he stay hidden in Merlin's room until Gaius left? Should he reveal himself? It could be hours before Gaius left his chambers, but the old man might not take too kindly to Arthur poking around and eavesdropping. It was not very Kingly either. He was debating when his hand brushed the clunky bundle of books. Arthur's curiosity got the better of him. He pulled them to his lap and unwrapped them carefully. None of the covers had any writing on them, which Arthur found strange. The smallest one on top was in a language that Arthur did not recognize, so he put it aside. As he flipped through the next set of books as sinking feeling hit Arthur in the pit of his stomach as he realized the contents that the books contained; spells, incantations, potions. The were books on sorcery. Why would these be under Merlin's bed? He turned to grab the small chest and in doing so knocked the books to the floor. The cascading thud was accompanied by a small cry alarm from Arthur. He froze.

"Hello?" He heard Gaius call from the main chamber. Arthur moved his head so he could see through the crack in the door. Gaius stood poised, looking towards the room. "Is someone there?" He could see a small look of panic and apprehension on the physician's face as he slowly made his way towards the chamber. Arthur quickly put the chest back down on the bed and tried to gather the books up off the floor. Gaius got to the chamber quicker than Arthur had expected and entered the room cautiously.

"Oh!" The physician placed one hand on his chest.. "Your highness, you gave me a fright." Arthur was kneeling down on the floor at the foot of the bed, a book in each hand. "What on earth are you doing in here?"

Arthur could only stare, dumbfounded. He tried to form words but no sound escaped his lips. Gaius's eyes rolled over the items on the bed and on the floor, growing wide. "Where did you get those?" He asked softly.

Arthur stood and finished stacking the books. "They were underneath the bed." Then it all came rushing out. "You see I was coming to find you, but you weren't here, then I heard the door creak, and came to investigate and Merlin dove under the bed, but he wasn't there, then I saw this stuff, then I heard you and Agravaine talking and well I …." Arthur paused. Oh God he sounded like Merlin, babbling. He composed himself and regarded Gaius. "I'm sorry. I should not have been sneaking around."

Gaius regarded him. "Why don't you come sit down, I'll make some tea and you can tell me about it." Arthur followed the old man back into the main chamber. As Gaius prepared the tea Arthur recounted the events of the day, beginning with the dream. Gaius never said anything, just listened. When Arthur was done he let out a long sigh.

"So Gaius, as the court physician, what is your diagnosis? Am I losing my mind?"

"I really don't know what to think sire." Gaius said sadly. "I have seen cases that are similar to yours, seeing dead loved ones. In those cases usually the images one sees are a manifestation of hidden feeling unrealized by the patient. However, I'm not sure that that is the case here." There was an uneasiness in Gaius's voice that unnerved Arthur. "Tell me something. If the vision of Merlin hadn't dove under the bed, would you have been tempted to search under it?"

Arthur sat up at the realization. "No! Gaius!" He exclaimed. "That means it had to have been Merlin, right? I mean he has been leading me here all along. He wanted me to find..." Arthur stopped when he remembered exactly what it was he had found. He looked at Gaius, and his voice got serious. "Gaius. Did you know about this?" He remembered the concern on Gaius's face when he had seen the item on the bed. "Why did Merlin have instruments and books of sorcery under his bed?"

The old man glanced back at the chamber and pursed his lips. He didn't know what to think, what to say. He looked at the young King, waiting expectantly. Should he lie yet again? Deceive his King? Did the secret matter anymore? He regarded the young man before him, looking expectantly, searching for an answer. Gaius's heart broke for Arthur. He had been through so much pain, and devastation. He deserved to be at peace; he deserved the truth.


	5. Summoned

Chapter 5: Summoned

_**12 hours earlier**_

Morgana stood once again on the Isle of the Blessed. It was almost midnight. Time to implement the next stage of her plan. The full moon shone above. It's white light mixed with the flickering yellow of the torches, giving the courtyard a surreal, multidimensional feel. She double checked the runes on the ground in front of her. She has spent the better part of the afternoon creating the summoning circle, paying attention to every little detail. She come too far to fail. At the center was a small circle about a meter in diameter. Surrounding that were two layers of runes. The first pertained to summoning a spirit, the next row were for binding that spirit. All these elements were contained within a larger circle. She had one last step, before it would be complete.

She went over to the stone alter and picked up the dagger. She grimaced as she drew the dagger across her palm. She held it over a goblet and collected her blood. When she had a sufficient amount she wrapped her hand tightly to stop the bleeding. Picking up the goblet, she walked over to the circle and began to pour her blood along the outline of the outer circle. When she had completed this task, such that the line of white chalk powder was now red with her blood, she began weaving her spell. It was one of the longer spells she had had to learn, and she took care not to mess it up.

The center of the circle glowed and swirled with thin gray smoke. As it swirled a human form began to take shape and come together. The anticipation of what was to come was almost too much for her, her excitement grew as the form came together and the smoke dissolved. He stood there, almost glowing in the bright moonlight. Morgana caught her breath as she took him in. He did not have the disheveled appearance that he had had in life. His boots, trousers and loose shirt were as jet black as his hair, and accentuated the slight frame of his body. His sharp facial features were heightened by the moonlight, and his eyes seem to flicker with a dangerous aura. For a moment she regretted having been so quick to end his life. As much pleasure as his death had brought her, perhaps, she thought now, there could have been other ways for him to please her. Her sudden attraction puzzled her. There had always been something about him, but she had never desired him, as she did in that moment. 'Pity,' she thought to herself.

"Hello Merlin." She said with a seductive tone. "So glad you could join me tonight."

"What do you want Morgana?" His voice was cold, stern, and his eyes piercing. Morgana reveled in his obvious hatred.

"Awwww." She crooned. "Come, come now Merlin, is that anyway to great an old friend?" She smiled wickedly. He did not reply. Simply held her gaze. Even in death, he tried to defy her, as he had a week ago.

When the mercenaries had brought him to her, he had been unconscious. She had let the wound on his chest go untreated to keep him weak, and in pain. To have her revenge on him, she had planned to torture him for days, but his resolve had surprised her. She could clearly see the lines of pain etched into his face, and a scream did escape his lips occasionally. Even though he was too weak to speak, his eyes had never begged or pleaded with her. They had only ever screamed with defiance. The same look they had now. There was something odd about this seemingly ordinary servant. A small bit of uneasiness tugged at the back of her mind. She shook it off, and focused on the task at hand.

"In life, you served my pathetic half-brother Arthur, and now, in death, you will serve me."

Disgust covered Merlin's face. "I will never serve you!" He thundered. "Whatever it is you are trying to do, it will not work." He glanced at the circle in which he stood.

"Oh on the contrary. I have already succeeded. I have summoned you from the spirit world, and now you are bound to my blood."

Merlin made as if to charge at her, but was held by an invisible barrier at the inner circle. Morgana laughed. "Let me make it clear to you. You are here because I wish it. I have a task for you. A simple one, that will help bring down that arrogant spoiled brat that sits on my throne."

"You are messing around with forces you do not understand." Merlin retorted, anger seeping into his words. "You may have bound my spirit to you, but you do not control my will."

"You may be right about that, however I am the only one who can release you from this world. You do not belong here, you are between two existences. Do you know what happens to spirits, who cannot cross over?" She made sure she had his attention. "Your body was burned at the funeral, so you cannot return to it, and you cannot return to the spirit realm unless I undo the binding." She paused and addressed him. "And no Merlin, my death will not release you. If I die you will be doomed to this existence, unable to rest, unable to affect the world around you. You may be vibrant and full of spitfire now, but eventually your will, your mind will degrade and you will be nothing but a pathetic wraith. Doomed to haunt the earth for all eternity."

"I won't hurt Arthur." He balled his fists at his side.

"No, you will haunt him. Drive him mad with the sight of you. He will be weak. You will make all those around him, including himself, doubt his sanity, and his ability to rule. However..." she tilted her head and put her hand to her chin. "You are hardly a haunting figure at the moment." Merlin looked down at his body confused.

"I believe our game will be much better played if your appearance was closer to the last time Arthur saw you, when you were dead." She lifted her hand and cast a spell. She watched in fascination as the beautiful figure before her transformed. The skin grew pale, almost see through, will a bluish tint; and the eyes, those defiant and vibrant eyes clouded up and turned gray. The large cut, that she had actually inflicted upon him only moments after his death, just to make it more gruesome, appeared on his face. For some reason his clothing didn't change, but the face alone was pretty disturbing, so she let it go.

"There now, much better don't you think." She was so pleased with herself. 'This is going to work!' She thought. She regarded the form in front of her, but something was still wrong.

"I don't care what you do to me Morgana, I will not help you. Arthur _will_ defeat you in the end. It is not your destiny to rule this land. It is his." The word 'destiny' stung her. The words of the Cailleach echoed in her mind. "_Your destiny and your doom._" She shook it off. 'One thing at a time,' she thought. 'I'll deal with Emrys later.' She turned her attention back to Merlin.

She had anticipated this. She knew she could not control his will, and that the threat of a pathetic eternity might not scare him. She walked over and picked up a glass jar from the alter. She cradled it in her arms and turned to face him. "What is that?" He demanded. Morgana ignored him. She held the jar out in front of her and cast the last spell. The jar flew from her hands towards Merlin. He stumbled back and it broke on the ground at his feet. As the thick black cloud swirled up and around him, Morgana laughed. "I may not be able to control your will, Merlin, but I can corrupt it." A look of panic crossed his face as he tried to break free of the circle and escape the cloud, but he was unsuccessful. The cloud surrounded him, them invaded him, becoming one with him. His head was thrown back to the sky, his arms and legs spread apart as the cloud finally consumed him. When his head snapped forward, towards Morgana, she was unprepared. A sinister grin crept across the Merlin's face, and his movements, as he brought his limbs back in close to his body, was unnatural. The sight unnerved her.

'Perfect,' she thought. If the being before her could give her the creeps, then Arthur didn't stand a chance. He stood there. Awaiting her command.

"Now," she said. "Go to Camelot, and make Arthur's world a living nightmare." She waved her hand in a commanding fashion, and the spirit of Merlin, deformed, and corrupted, vanished from her sight.

*_IN CAMELOT_

Merlin stood at the foot of Arthur's bed, arms folded across his chest. He had been standing there, watching him sleep for over an hour. All the while a battle had been raging inside Merlin's mind. The evil entity inside him didn't like happy or nice thoughts. It brought out his darkest wishes and evil thoughts. When Merlin had first looked at Arthur, the thing had conjured all the memories of all the times Arthur had abused him and drug up any feelings of anger, bitterness and hate. It was there, plotting and scheming, flooding Merlin's mind with wicked ideas. When Merlin fought it it whined and screeched and pressed harder. If Merlin began to embrace even one of it's ridiculous suggestions it relaxed and he could think straight. Despite it's persistence, Merlin was not a slave to its will. He was still in control.

"_You are messing with forces you do not understand."_ His words to Morgana reverberated in his head. A small grunt escaped him. She really had no idea. Merlin rolled his neck and shoulders. The consciousness of the Ciarmhaic had settled, but was still uncomfortable. Maybe if Merlin hadn't been the powerful warlock that he was, his spirit easily would've given into the evil of the Ciarmhaic and done exactly what Morgana wanted. What she didn't understand however, was that it did not serve her. It was evil through and through, but it did not choose sides. As long as there was deception, lying and pain involved it was happy, and the plan that he had devised in the last hour had all those things. They had come to an arrangement, and it was content, for now, to let Merlin have some peace and quite in his own mind.

Merlin walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at his friend, amused at how Arthur had managed to tangle himself up in his bedsheets. He kneeled down beside the bed so that his face was level with Arthur's. Merlin reached out and placed a hand gently on Arthur's shoulder. Merlin felt the warm skin below his fingers. He stood up looking at his hand and smiled. 'Morgana is a fool!' He thought. The Ciarmhaic hissed in agreement. Merlin looked back at Arthur. He would give him a few more hours of peace.

"Sleep well my friend. It's going to be a long day." Merlin crossed the room and sat in a chair. He hoped and prayed, that one day, when it was all over, that Arthur could forgive him.

_Author's Note: _

_Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I would really appreciate feedback if you have the time. Due to the Thanksgiving Holiday I won't be able to get chapter six up until sometime next week. Sorry for the delay._


	6. Questions

_**A/N ** Sorry these next few chapters have been sooo long in coming. Got really busy the last month. Enjoy and Happy New Year! PLEASE leave feedback!_

Chapter 6: Questions

Gauis watched the young King leave. He silently prayed that Arthur would follow his instructions, but the boy was stubborn, worse than Merlin sometimes. The old physician let out a long breath.

Arthur's face had been so desparate, so pleading when he looked at Gauis and asked about the items under Merlin's bed. He had been tempted, so tempted to reveal everything to Arthur. To have him finally know the truth and understand everything that Merlin had done for him, but Gauis couldn't do it. Magic had taken so much from Arthur, Gauis didn't want to cause Arthur any more unessesary pain. As for the visions that Arthur was having, Gauis honestly didn't know what to make of it. He didn't want to believe that it was all in Arthur's head, he knew him to be stronger than that, but if the the King really was seeing a spirit of Merlin...

A chill crept over Gauis and he shivered. He got up headed fot the door. Before he could look into Arthur's visions he needed to address the situation that Arthur had created with the council. Hopefully he could undo any amount of unrest that Agravaine had tried to stir up.

Arthur tried to keep a steady pace as he headed back to his room. He was confused, hurt and angry. Gauis had assured him that he was just tired and stressed and needed rest, but something in him told him that there was more to it than that. He closed the large wooden door and leaned back against it, looking at the ceiling. He let his body slide down to the floor.

_"All I can say sire, is that Merlin cared about you very much. He believed in the King you will become, and was willing to sacrafice everything to help you succeed."_ Gauis had said something similar to this to Arthur before, the week after Merlin's death, when Arthur was blaming himself. It hadn't lessened the pain then, and it didn't answer his questions now.

His mind kept going to the items he had found under Merlin's bed, and Gauis's avoidance of the subject of their origins. He didn't know if Gauis knew about them and was lying, or was just as shocked as Arthur and just trying to make sense of it. He had trusted Merlin, above all others, but finding those things in his room, Arthur began to think he didn't really know Merlin at all. He wished that he was alive so that he could ask him. Probably yell at him first, maybe put him in the dungeon for a few days. Amusement and pain at the thought wared within his chest. Suddenly he found himself analyzing a dozen different conversations and even more situations trying to find the answers. The memories and the questions poured through him like a flood. Arthur shut his eyes and held his head in his hands, willing the images and questions to stop. He screamed and banged his fists against the hard cold floor. Momentarily the pain distracted him. He heard footsteps running down the corridor, towards his chambers. He quickly got up and walked over to the table steadying himself with the chair. He was trying to compose himself as Sir Leon burst through the door ready to draw his sword.

"Sire, are you all right?" Leon asked as his eyes surveyed the chamber for possible danger.

"I'm...fine." Arthur stuttered. "I just banged my knee, that's all." He tried not to look directly at Sir Leon, afraid that his face would give him away.

"Shall I fetch Gauis sire?" Leon asked hesitantly. Arthur noted that there was a cautious concern in the man's voice, more concern than was waranted for a bumped knee. He was sure that the rumor of his unstable mental state had probably been brought to the attention of the knights, explaining why Leon had responded so quickly to his cey of distress. All of a sudden Arthur felt trapped, confined. He needed to get out of the palace. He took a breath, stood up straight and squared his shoulders as he faced Leon.

"No. That will not be nessesary, thank you, I just need to rest it is all. I'm sure you have other pressing duties to attend to." It was an obvious dismisal.

Sir Leon hesitated. "Ah of course sire." Arthur could tell that Leon wasn't satisfied by his responmse, but it was not his place to question the king.

After Sir Leon left, Arthur went to his wardrobe and pulled out his riding boots and a long cloak. He needed to get out of the castle, but he didn't want a slew of guards following him. After he had disguised himself in plain clothes, he left his chambers via the side entrance. He quickly but cautiously made his way down to the stables, staying out of sight of any of the knights. He found the stable boy and had him ready a horse. As Arthur mounted the animal he looked at the stable boy, who was obviously uneasy.

"I need some fresh air, and I wish not to be disturbed. You are to mention this to no one, do you understand?" The boy nodded slowly then bowed his head. Arthur led the horse out of the stable. He took care to avoid the main paths until he was out side the city gates, keeping the hood of his cloak up and his head down. Once outside the city, he kicked his horse into a full gallop. He didn't care where he was going, he just needed to escape. The sound of the animal's hooves pounding the ground, the rhythmic jaring of his body and the wind in his face consumed Arthur as he treid to rid himself of the pain in his chest. Careless to where he was headed he urged his horse on, faster, away from Camelot.


	7. Trust

Chapter 7: Trust

_**A/N: This chapter deals a little heavily with the boys feelings towards each other. Just to clarify, since I've had some questions. This story is not intended to be slash. My approach to their relationship is that they are each other's best friends, and ultimately feel that other is like the brother they never had. Not that either of them would admit that to themselves or each other. :P Hope you like!**_

Arthur didn't know how long he had been riding but he had felt his horse's energy began to wain. He slowed the animal to a trot and for the first time since leaving Camelot, surveyed his surroundings. He was west of Camelot. The forest in this region wasn't very dense so it was easy to navigate on horseback. He headed in the direction he thought he remembered there being a stream where he could rest and water the horse. After ten minutes he came across the stream. After watering the horse, Arthur tied the reigns on a fallen tree and sat down near the edge of the stream. He stared at the swirling water as it navigated itself around the small boulders that stood out in the middle. He had let his consciousness get lost in the drama and peace of the stream, so he was overly startled at the voice next to him.

"Relaxing isn't it." Arthur scrambled away from the voice and onto his feet, drawing his sword. His heart sank as he faced the apparition of Merlin. The sunlight streaming through the trees gave the figure a particularly eerie appearance. Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You're not real. It's not real; just in my head." He reopened his eyes, but Merlin was still there. Arthur turned to run and stopped as the figure appeared less than twenty feet in front of him. Merlin held up his hands. "Calm down," it said, but Arthur couldn't, he turned back towards the horse. He was just a few feet away from the horse when a hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him backwards to the ground.

"I said, calm down!" Merlin stood over Arthur. 'Calm down,' Arthur thought. 'Like hell.' He was tempted to get up and try to run again, but the look in Merlin's eyes held him in place. The look of a madman, wild and crazed. They stared at each other, Arthur didn't know what to do. He was beginning to formulate a plan for getting away when the figure closed it's eyes and stretched it's neck, rolling its head first to the left, then the right. It was one of the most unnatural, creepy things Arthur had ever seen.

Merlin opened his eyes. He took in the sight of Arthur on the ground, frightened, but still with a look of defiant determination. "Arthur," he said in a gentle tone. "Please calm down and just listen." Merlin sat down on the ground to be at the King's level, he knew his appearance was hardly a cause for calm, but he had to try.

"Who, what are you?" Arthur asked as he righted himself to a sitting position. His wary eyes never left Merlin, and his posture was tense, his body ready to react to a threat. Merlin sighed, he had known this wouldn't be easy. A small grin tugged at the corners of Merlin's mouth. The Ciarmhaic was taking great pleasure in Arthur's discomfort, Merlin scolded the thing. _"If you don't quiet yourself, you'll mess up our plan."_ The Ciarmhaic grumbled in Merlin's mind, but he felt it's consciousness retreat. Merlin returned his focus to Arthur.

"Arthur, it's me." After he said it Merlin realized how preposterous that would sound to Arthur. "Well, I mean, in spirit anyway. Obviously it's not all of me, and I certainly didn't choose..." Merlin paused. 'I sound like a total idiot,' thought Merlin. He composed himself and stood up, and waited for Arthur to do the same. The young King got to his feet moments later. They stared at each other. Merlin had spent a few hours rehearsing what he was going to say to Arthur, but now, here in his presence, he faltered.

"So," Arthur started, "come for your revenge have you."

"Rev...what?"

"I can't blame you, with everything I put you through in your life, and how..." Arthur's voice caught in his throat. "And for getting you killed." He dropped his eyes. Merlin's heart sank.

"Arthur. That wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. I'm not here to punish you, the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Arthur looked up, pain in his eyes. "Then why? Why are you tormenting me? Please, just leave me in peace."

Merlin looked at the ground and gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry about that." He looked back at Arthur. "But Morgana has a spy in the palace and if I didn't..." Arthur cut him off. "Morgana?"

"Yes. Morgana. She's the one who killed me, and raised my spirit. Please let me explain." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and moved to sit down on the log. "Alright." Merlin faced him and explained what Morgana had done, and wished him to do. Arthur's face was a mask, and Merlin couldn't gage how he was taking the news.

"So you're Morgana's slave now," Arthur cut in. The Ciarmhaic reared at the challenge and anger flooded Merlin. "I am no one's slave!" He roared. "What's wrong your highnesssss," Merlin hissed, a demented glint in his eyes, "Disappointed that you can't boss me around anymore, make me do whatever stupid thing you want; that I am more powerful than you could ever imagine." Arthur's eyes went wide, fear spread across his face." Merlin fought to regain control, and slapped at the darkness in his mind. It hissed and clawed at him, but eventually retreated, smugly pleased with itself.

Arthur watched in horror as Merlin's face went wild and he started screaming at him. He was about to draw his sword or flee when the spirit stopped and went rigid. Then slowly Merlin rolled his shoulders and his neck in the same creepy way he had earlier. Arthur was geniunly terrified, he didn't know if this was real or just in his mind. He closed his eyes and willed it to stop.

Merlin looked at Arthur sitting there with his eyes closed, telling himself it wasn't real. It pained him to be causing him so much pain. "I, I'm sorry Arthur. I didn't mean that. You see, the other part of Morgana's plan, to insure I co-operate was to infect me with a darkness, an evil entity. I can control it most of the time, but it thrives on pain. I thought I had satiated its desire for pain with a plan to deceive and betray Morgana, but obviously it'll never be fully satisfied." Arthur had stopped muttering to himself, but he didn't look at Merlin. "How do I know that you're real, that I'm not just going crazy?"

Merlin walked over to Arthur and slapped him across the face "MERLIN!" Arthur growled, hand going to his cheek. "Real enough for you?" Merlin replied rocking back on his heels. He pressed his lips together trying hard not to laugh. Arthur jumped up quickly and took a swing at Merlin's gut, but ended up swinging his fist through thin air and tumbled onto the ground. Merlin reappeared in front of Arthur on one knee. Arthur wanted so badly to smack that goofy triumphant smile from his grotesque face. He lifted himself up to his knees and let out a long breath. "So you are a ghost then?"

Merlin shrugged. "Something like that. Look Arthur, I really am sorry about everything I put you through today, but I am at war here on two fronts you understand. I need Morgana to believe that I am following her orders, and in order to keep the dark thing inside my mind in check, I have to let it have some fun."

"That's not very reassuring." Arthur stood up and brushed himself off. Part of him still wanted to deny that any of this was happening, but his face still stung from the slap. He couldn't be imagining that could he?

Merlin saw the confusion on his face and the hesitation in his eyes. "Arthur please, I need you to trust me. I have a plan."

Arthur took another hard look at the disfigured, spirit of his friend standing before him. Despite Morgana's meddling, Arthur could still see his old friend, as he had many times, standing there before him, shoulders and head to one side, pleading once again for Arthur to just listen to him, to trust him. He always trusted Merlin before didn't he? Suddenly all the questions and doubts he had been trying to escape earlier came rushing back. Merlin's room, the items on the bed, and Gaius's avoidance of the one question that Arthur needed the answer to.

"Merlin," Arthur said uneasily. "When you were alive, in Camelot," he hesitated. He was afraid to ask the question. Afraid of the answer, but he had to know. Before this crazy thing went any further, he had to know the truth. "When you were in my service, did you ever practice magic?"

Merlin's dead clouded eyes met Arthur's. The question hung in the air between them.


	8. Missing

Merlin Chapter 8: Missing

BACK IN CAMELOT

Gwaine burst into the great hall. The other knights, Leon, Percival and Elyan, were gathered around the table. Elyan and Leon were arguing. "..well we can't just sit around here." Elyan was saying.

Arthur had gone missing. No one knew exactly when he left Camelot, but after he didn't show up for the evening meal, the knights had rallied a castle wide search. When that turned up nothing, a search party had been sent to the lower town. After an hour, the only thing they had was that a horse was missing from the stables. Agravaine had called off the search then saying that obviously his highness had gone for a ride and he was sure that he was fine. That conclusion had not sat well with Gwaine and the others. It didn't make any sense that Arthur would leave Camelot without telling anyone, not even Gwen knew where he had gone.

Gwaine had been trying to ignore the rumors that were flying around the palace about Arthur's mental state, but when word reached him that Arthur was missing, an ominous sense of dread lodged itself in his gut. Something was not right. Arthur has seemed a little more on edge than usual during their meeting this morning, but the King had a lot on his plate at the moment. Gwaine brought his attention back to the other knights.

Percival stood over the table, tall and quiet, as usual, with his muscular arms folded over his chest. A map lay open in front of them of the areas surrounding Camelot, Leon was staring at it intently drawing his finger across a forested area. Elyan turned at Gwaine's approach.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Elyan snarled.

"Nice to see you too sunshine." Gwaine retorted. "Any word yet on Arthur?" He turned his attention to Leon.

"We had a few reports from townsfolk about seeing a man, wearing a hooded cloak, on horseback leaving the city around noon." Leon replied not taking his eyes off the map.

Gwaine had a moment of hopefulness. If the rider was Arthur then at least he hadn't been kidnapped or killed. "Do we know which direction he was headed?"

"Based on the sightings, I'd guess he headed west."

"So what's the problem? Why are we all just sitting around here looking at maps when we should be out there looking for Arthur?" Gwaine exclaimed.

"That's what I was saying." Elyan fixed Leon with an 'I told you' glare.

Leon looked up, his face set in a firm scowl. "I'm as concerned as you are, but it is almost nightfall outside. We wouldn't get very far tonight, and if it was Arthur, he's got almost half a days lead on us. We should wait out the night, and if he doesn't turn up, we'll head out at first light."

That comment sparked a slew of arguments from both Elyan and Gwaine. In the midst of their arguing the knights had failed to see the figure sneak into the great hall from the hidden entrance behind the tapestry.

"What's all the ruckus about?" The voice from the shadows said.

Arthur moved from the shadows, as the knights turned, stunned, and stared at him. No one was quite sure how to respond, but Gwaine recovered the fastest and once the initial shock wore off, he couldn't help but make an irreverent remark.

"Hey Princess, there you are. Have a nice outing?" As much as Gwaine had been trying to lighten the mood he couldn't keep the edge out of his voice. He, like the others, was slightly miffed at Arthur for taking off without a word, and then to show up suddenly and act like nothing had happened. While the other knights looked slightly horrified at Gwaine's boldness, Arthur merely huffed smiling slightly. He looked quickly ahead of him off to his right, not at any of the knights, and then was trying to suppress a laugh. Gwaine thought that the King's behavior was peculiar, and he thought about the rumors from earlier, and tried to push those thoughts out of his head.

Arthur walked over to the table and laid the cloak he was carrying over a chair. Arthur laid his hands on the table looking at the map. "So, what is all this?" He asked not looking up to meet the eyes of his knights.

"You were missing sire." Leon said a bit hesitantly and with a note of concern that caused Arthur to look up and meet their eyes.

"The whole palace was worried," Elyan continued, "and we were trying to decide where to go looking for you."

Arthur started to respond, but then stopped. He put his chin down to his chest and muttered under his breath, but it was not soft enough to not be heard. "Well what I am supposed to say then?" He kept his head down as if looking at the table, but Elyan could see his eyes looking off to the right. He leaned in towards Arthur. "Is everything all right sire?" He said with concern. Arthur's head snapped up, with the expression of a child caught by their parents doing something wrong.

"Me? Oh yes. Sorry, I'm just a little tired and to be honest a little pre-ocupied with matters of state." He straightened up and tried to put on his best "kingly" air. He addressed the knights. "I apologize if my actions earlier caused any alarm, I just needed to clear my head. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Your highness, we understand you've had a lot on your mind lately," Sir Leon interjected. His face held concern, but he kept his voice steady. "However, you well know that your safety is a priority. As King it is very unwise to off alone without at least letting someone know where you're going."

"Yes, yes," Arthur interrupted. "And I said I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again, I promise." Arthur looked at them expectantly. The expression in his eyes was questioning and hopeful, his teeth clenched together and his lips pulled back in a slight grin. Gwaine thought he looked ridiculous. He glanced at the other knights. Percival, Leon and Elyan all met his and each other's eyes. One of the things that Gwaine had come to love about the four knights relationship was their ability to communicate non verbally. A nod, a shrug, a look and they knew what the other was thinking. And now, they were all agreeing to acquiesce, and discuss things later amongst themselves.

"Well, the important thing is that you're back safely right?" Gwaine said returning his attention to Arthur. He could feel the tension in the room subside a little. The others knights sounded their agreement, however Arthur still seemed tense. His eyes shifted quickly to the right again.

The knights exchanged concerned looks. Gwaine was about to continue and suggest they all get back to their duties, but Arthur spoke first.

"Well then," Arthur said seeming a little more relaxed. "I'm actually glad that you are all here. There is something that we need to discuss, but not right now. I need to attend to a few things first, but I would like to see you all in my chambers in an hour."

The knights responded simultaneously. "Of, of course sire." "Whatever you wish."

"Good." Arthur said retrieving his cloak. "I will see you all then." With that he walked out the main door.

Gwaine could swear that before the door closed behind Arthur, he heard him talking aloud to himself.


	9. The Plan

Chapter 9: The Plan

_**A/N: For those of you have been following this story for the last few months, if it has been more than 2 days since you read chapter 8, I added to it so you might want to go back and re-read it. **_

Arthur walked briskly through the castle, trying to avoid as many people as possible. He made it to his chambers having only encountered a couple servants, who just bowed as he passed. If what the knights said about his disappearance causing a stir in the castle was true, he knew once word of his return got around he'd have his uncle and who knows who else knocking at his door for an explanation for what he was doing that afternoon.

'What I was doing.' The thought echoed in his mind. 'Like I could tell them.' The encounter with his knights had been difficult. It had been so difficult for Arthur to ignore Merlin, especially when he was a running commentary. At one time he had almost yelled "Shut up Merlin!" but had caught himself. Despite Merlin telling him it was okay, even advantageous for Arthur to talk to Merlin as if he was really there instead of trying to ignore him, Arthur had a hard time not worrying about people thinking he had completely lost his mind, even though that was the plan.

Merlin's plan. It had made sense in a frightening way. It was conniving and deceptive. He'd never imagined that his servant could be so devious. Then again, apparently Merlin was a master at deception, having kept his magic a secret all these years. Up until the moment Merlin confirmed it, Arthur had been praying that he'd been wrong; that is was a misunderstanding. His world had shattered in a single moment.

_'Born this way,' 'Warlock,' 'No Choice,' 'Saved your life,' 'Wanted to tell you." _A part of Arthur had heard everything that Merlin was saying and understood all his reasons. A part of him was sympathetic and longed to have his friend alive again, tell him he was sorry for everything; but a part of him was filled with terror. A lifetime of hating magic, of seeing first hand the evil that it can inflict, surfaced in Arthur's mind.

"_Why Merlin? Why did you bother bringing this up now?" Arthur's voice caught in his throat, caught between emotions. "Why couldn't you just keep pretending? It would have been easier that way." Arthur turned away from Merlin. _

"_I know." Merlin's voice had an edge to it. Despite having only spoken two words, something about the tone made Arthur's skin crawl, he turned back towards the spirit of what used to be his friend. He didn't know what to think about the creature standing before him. After all it had said to him that day, he couldn't believe that it was in fact really Merlin. _

_The look of disgust on Arthur's face pained and frustrated Merlin, which the Ciarmhaic turned into fury. "I'm sooo sorry that this is some big inconvenience for you, but it's time to wake up. You and everyone in Camelot are in danger. I'm dead Arthur, gone. I'm not around to protect you or the kingdom anymore. Morgana has plans for your destruction and _she_ has magic. She's the high priestess now. You cannot expect to survive the coming battle while still holding on to this twisted view of magic that your father clung to." Merlin winced as he said it and saw Arthur wince as well. Probably not the smartest thing to bring up at a time like that. Merlin quickly continued, trying to calm down and recover the situation._

"_Magic has protected Camelot for years now, and as long as there are forces out there that seek its doom, and yours, you will need it. You need me, but now, I can only do so much." He looked pleadingly at his old friend, but his voice stayed strong. "I have a plan. Please just hear me out." As he spoke, Merlin could see the turmoil brewing behind Arthur's eyes. _

_Pain, confusion, anger, doubt, fear. All these things swelled inside Arthur. He wanted to believe that it wasn't real, he tried again to shake the haunting image from his eyes, but it remained, there in front of him, and despite his attempts to convince himself, there was a part of him that knew he wasn't dreaming, wasn't hallucinating. Accepting it was all really happening, Arthur tried to convince himself that this was a false spirit, not really his friend at all, that was just toying with him. He struggled with what he wished and what he felt. He didn't know how to determine the truth of the matter, but there was one thought screaming in his mind; one question that he couldn't answer for himself. He looked defiantly at the figure before him._

"_You come here, torment me all day making me think I'm losing my mind, then tell me that the Merlin I thought I knew was, or is a sorcerer? On top of that, you're a spirit that Morgana, of all people, summoned and cast a spell on for the sole purpose of destroying me!" Arthur took a breath. "How am I supposed to believe anything you say? Why in the world should I trust you?"_

_Merlin's eyes fell. He held out his hand towards Arthur, palm up. The began to recite words in a language that Arthur did not understand. He watched as a small blue light began to form in the palm of Merlin's hand. It swirled and began to take the shape of a orb, with blue light swirling through it. As the orb floated in midair between them, recognition set in and Arthur caught his breath. _

_The solemn and disfigured face looked at Arthur and said, "because I have always been there, watching out for you." _

At that moment Arthur had believed. While his emotions and confusion had raged inside him he had overcome them and had listened to Merlin's plan. Now he was back in Camelot, beginning to put the pieces of the plan in place. Merlin was off taking care of something, he wouldn't tell Arthur what, only that it was vital. Arthur needed to mentally prepare himself for the meeting with the knights. The plan included them knowing about Merlin. While he was grateful that those closest to him would know that he's not crazy, over the next couple days. His four trusted knights could know. Gwen could know, and Gaius could know. For some reason Merlin was adamant that his uncle could not. Her had told Arthur that if they were going to finally once and for all expose the traitor in the palace, it was important that Agravaine believe Arthur had lost his grip on reality. That part of the plan didn't sit well with Arthur, but he had made the decision, however difficult, to trust the spirit of his old friend. Deep down, he prayed that he had not made a grave mistake.

Arthur tried to shake his uneasiness. He needed a distraction. He had some time before he had to meet with the knights. He decided to go find Gwen. He wanted her there when he and Merlin explained things to the knights. If she was there, maybe he wouldn't be so scared.

*Elsewhere in the Castle

Agravaine stood in his chambers, mentally preparing the report he would give to Morgana late that evening. This latest plan of hers was pure evil. She scared him sometimes, and he prayed he'd never get on her bad side. Everything was working out perfectly. The incident with Odin's representatives couldn't have gone better, and the King's disappearance that day helped to allow the rumors to grow; however as usual, Gaius was a problem. The old man still stood by Arthur and had convinced the council that the King just needed some time to rest and clear his head. Short of killing him, Agravaine didn't know how to handle the physician.

Agravaine was startled out of thought when the door to his chambers slowly creaked open. He waited for the intruder to enter the room, but no one came.

"Hello?" He called as he drew his dagger and slowly crept towards the door. There was no one there. He looked cautiously out into the hall. Not a soul. 'Must have been the wind.' He thought, slightly unnerved as he turned back and shut the door. He let out a small cry of alarm when he looked up and saw a hooded figure leaning against the opposing wall with arms crossed.

"Guards!" Agravaine yelled towards the door. "Who are you? How'd you get in here?" He demanded as he pointed his dagger at the intruder.

The figure dropped his arms and stood up straight. There was something unnatural about the way the figure moved and a chill ran up Agravaine's spine.

"Now, now," the voice was sinister. "Is that anyway to great an old friend?" The man pulled his hood back revealing a dead and disfigured face. Panic rose in Agravaine and he turned to flee the room, but when he opened the door, the figure was there, standing in his way. He stumbled back into the room. Merlin followed and closed the door behind him.

"Did Morgana not tell you I was here?" The spirit taunted, amusement in his voice.

"No, I, I mean yes she did. I, I just wasn't expecting..." Agravaine stumbled over his words. He tried to get a hold of his fear, telling himself that this spirit was serving Morgana and wouldn't hurt him, but he could not shake it.

"Yesss, I'm sure you weren't." Merlin said slowly. He was revealing in Agravaine's discomfort, and the Ciarmhaic was thoroughly pleased as well. For this brief period of time the two were in harmony, not at war. "Don't worry I won't be long." He continued as he strode across the room, pretending to inspect the tapestry on wall.

"I need a favor of you." He said not looking at Agravaine. "Arthur is back in the castle." He turned and grinned wickedly at Agravaine. "He and I have had quite the day."

Agravaine looked away, repulsed by the dead figure before him.

"I know that protocol requires you to go and check in on our poor King, however, I am going to ask that you do not inquire after him until tomorrow." He paused until Agravaine looked at him once again.

"Wh, why?" Agravaine asked shakily.

"Because, we want Arthur to feel alone and isolated, and I have much more planned for our King tonight. By the morning, our dear Arthur will be quite mad, or at least believe he is." He looked sternly at Agravaine. "I am warning you now, not to interfere with my plans for tonight. If I see you anywhere near Arthur's chambers before dawn, you'll regret it."

Agravaine shook as that evil grin spread across Merlin's face. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the haunting image. When he looked up, the spirit was gone. Agravaine quickly searched the room to make sure it was gone. He sat down in a chair trying to calm his racing heart, again thankful he was not on Morgana's bad side.


	10. Meeting

Chapter 10: Meeting

_**A/N:** Sorry it has been sooooo long in getting this chapter out. I have been really busy with work this last month and haven't had much time to write. Hopefully you guys, haven't lost interest. Hopefully will be able to conclude this soon. But until then hope you're still enjoying the story. _

She stood there, looking out the window down into the court yard of the castle as the sun was getting low on the horizon. A slight chill had begun to creep into her bones; from the temperature or recent events, she did not know. Too many people that she cared about, had been taken away from her this last year. As she stared at that spot in the courtyard, she shuddered, closed her eyes and turned away from the window.

Guenevere pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She looked across the room to where Arthur stood, hunched over his desk. George, Arthur's new man servant, was explaining something, but she couldn't hear what it was, nor did she care. Her only concern was for Arthur. To look at him now, he seemed normal, going about business as usual, but she knew better, and so did most of the castle unfortunately. With all the rumors going around she didn't know what to believe. When he had found her earlier, she had been so relieved that he was okay, that she hadn't pushed to find out the truth. Part of her wasn't sure she wanted to. She wanted to remain there, in that moment, where everything seemed right, but deep down she knew she could not avoid it for long. He had promised that he would explain everything, and that she needn't worry.

'If only it were that simple.' She thought. A sudden loud knock, more like banging, on the door startled her our of her thoughts. "Enter," Arthur said in a raised voice, not looking away from the papers on the table in front of him. Gwen turned to see Sir Leon, enter the room followed by Gwaine, Percival and her brother, Elyan. She met his eyes, smiled slightly and nodded a hello. Arthur had told her that he was going to hold a meeting with the knights, where he would explain everything. She didn't know what "everything" was, but she hoped that it would help to put her mind at ease.

Arthur acknowledged the knights and most of them headed towards him, but Elyan headed towards Gwen. When their eyes met, his expression changed, and Gwen suspected that he had not expected her to be there. This was confirmed as he got close, he said quietly, "What are you doing here?" His voice laden with worry.

She straightened her shoulders and said confidently, "Arthur said he had something to tell me." She tried to control her thoughts and not get too defensive, but sometimes the little "boys club" mentality annoyed her. She understood it, but it still got under her skin. "Something to tell all of us." She added in a softer tone. Elyan started to say something but was cut off by Arthur calling him and Gwen to join them at the table.

Arthur finished a hushed conversation with George as everyone gathered nervously around the table. All remained standing. When Arthur turned his attention back to the group, Gwen noticed George had grabbed a few papers off the table and locked them in a cabinet on the other side of the room before departing. She didn't have very long to wonder about it, as Arthur was addressing them.

"Thank you all for joining me at such a late hour. Please, please be seated." His tone was casual, as if this was just a friendly gathering, but Gwen could see the anxiety in his eyes. As always he was trying to be strong, but she knew whatever it was that he had to tell them, was not good news. She took a place adjacent to him, and as she sat put her hand over his. A soft smile appeared on his face and he put his other hand on top of hers as if to say, 'I'm alright.' Aware of the others at the table waiting, Arthur pulled away and switched to a more formal posture.

"I am sure that you have many questions. I must apologize if my behavior as of late has been cause for concern." Arthur stood and pushed his chair back. "As you all know, the raid at the Valley of the Fallen Kings revealed that there is a traitor inside Camelot." The knights exchanged worried looks. "Until now, I have been somewhat distracted and have not pursued the matter outright." He paused and looked towards the window behind him. "I know that the past two weeks have been difficult," he turned back towards the group. "For us all. However, some new information has been brought to my attention, in regards to the matter at hand." Arthur placed his hands on the table, looking down and took a deep breath.

"After the ambush, I looked into everyone who could have given us away. In the end, there was only one person left who had the opportunity to betray us." Though he raised his head, he avoided making eye contact with anyone. "Until now, I was inclined to take his word that it couldn't have been him, but," he paused.

Gwen could see the pain on Arthur's face, the inner struggle to say the name. To know it, and to admit it out loud were two different things. The question of 'who?' hung silently on the lips of the knights. They wanted to know who it was, but they were all, surprisingly even Gwaine, remaining silent in respect for their King's obvious difficulty. Once again Gwen reached out and placed her hand over Arthur's. A slight gesture that said volumes. '_It's okay. I'm here. You're not alone.' _ He met her eyes, and she saw the tension in his body relax a little.

Arthur straightened up and faced the knights. In a matter of fact tone he said, "New information has been brought to my attention, confirming my earlier suspicions that the traitor, is none other than my uncle, Agravaine."


	11. Informant

Chapter 11: Informant

Merlin stood leaning against the wall next to the window. As Arthur revealed the name of the traitor to the group, a small smirk spread across Merlin's face as he took in their shocked and surprised expressions. Sir Leon was the first to speak up.

"Are you sure about that sire? I mean surely..." Arthur cut him off, holding up his hand.

"I know, it is difficult to believe. It is not easy to accept treachery of any kind, but that it should come from my own uncle," Arthur paused and took a deep breath. "No Leon, I will not let his position absolve him of suspicion. After all," his voice softened, "If we've learned anything in the last year, it is that the closer to you the traitor is, the easier it is for them to go undetected." The room was silent. He didn't need to say her name. They all knew he was referring to Morgana. 'If only they knew,' thought Merlin. How much had both Morgana and Agravaine gotten away with because of their relations to the crown? Only he knew the extent of it. He had decided not to divulge a lot of it to Arthur to protect him, especially the truth about Uther's death.

"Now, I have received information, from a reliable source, that has seen Agravaine consorting and meeting with Morgana. Unfortunately, at this time, I have no hard evidence with which to confront my uncle," Arthur said, "and we've agreed it is best not to make him aware that we suspect anything."

Merlin held his breath as Gwaine asked the question that he had feared would follow. "Um, who is 'we' sire? If you don't mind my asking." He glanced at the other knights. Merlin could see they were all trying to figure out which one of them had managed to keep this a secret from the rest.

"For my own reasons, I cannot reveal them at this time." Arthur said.

"Forgive me, my Lord," Sir Leon chimed in, "but how do you know that you can trust this source?"

"Yeah, how do you know they aren't trying to sew seeds of mistrust among the court?" Gwaine blurted. The other knights echoed their agreement to these statements. Merlin was impressed that Arthur kept his cool and let them get out their questions and doubts, but then again that's what made him such a great king. It was Gwen's voice that silenced the room.

"Is that where you went today Arthur? To meet with your informant? Is that why you didn't tell anyone?"

Arthur answered quickly, glad to draw attention away from who they were talking about. "Yes, yes it was." Merlin smiled, it wasn't a complete lie, and it told everyone in the room, that the informant was not among them, which he was sure only confused them more. Who else could the King trust besides them? The look on Gwaine's face was especially comical.

"That doesn't answer the question though," Leon continued. "Forgive me My Lord, but how do we know that this source can be trusted?"

"I know, and I am asking you to trust me." Arthur stood straight, however his voice was pleading, not commanding. It did not instill confidence in the knights. There was a silence, and for a moment Merlin had hoped that they wouldn't question Arthur, and would accept his word, and that they could move onto the next phase, the important phase of the plan, but that hope was short lived.

"Sire," Gwaine spoke up, and Merlin rolled his eyes. Why did he always have to be so ornery? "You know we are all loyal to you, we, well mostly them, would gladly die for you." He tried to lighten the mood. "But there have been rumors," a pained look crossed his face. "It's just, well, we're worried about you."

"Gwaine's right," Elyan chimed in. "You have been acting a little strange lately and we just want to be sure," Elyan couldn't bring himself to say it, but everyone at the table knew what question had remained unspoken. All the other knights held their breath, unsure of how the King would react.

"You all think I'm mad don't you?" Arthur said bluntly. He had expected them to retreat and deny his statement. Merlin was surprised when they sort of looked at each other guiltily, not meeting Arthur's eyes. "I see." Arthur said in a defeated voice. He turned slightly and looked at Merlin. He shrugged his shoulder's and surprised Merlin by saying out loud, "Well it looks like the charade of sanity is over. What do we do now?" Arthur didn't say it quietly, and the knights looked terrified.

"Arthur?" Gwen said reaching out her hand. He turned to her, "Just a moment, please. I need to have a word with someone." He looked back at Merlin. He could tell it had pained Arthur to do that, but he was making a point. Merlin was annoyed at him in that moment for forcing this issue. They had argued about this. Merlin wanted to be kept a secret. Maybe if he didn't look as frightening as he did it wouldn't be so bad, he wanted to spare anyone else, especially Gwen, having to see his repulsive face, but it was more than that. The less people who knew about him, the less chance Agravaine and Morgana would discover his deception. However, Arthur wanted the others to know, to understand that really, he wasn't crazy. And, Arthur had a good point, it would be a way of proving that Merlin was in fact real, not just a figment of his imagination. Merlin couldn't argue with that.

"Sire? Who are you talking to." Leon said hesitantly, afraid of the answer. Merlin could only imagine what it looked like from the knights' perspective. After the rumors and Arthur's behavior earlier, it was looking like he may not be able to keep his secret, for Arthur's sake.

"Well?" Arthur asked him, "What do you want me to do?" He gestured towards the table, "they think I've lost my mind, and probably the entire palace." Merlin glared at him. The Ciarmhaic was stirring up hatred and irritation in his mind and Merlin had to close his eyes momentarily to try and beat it back down, and focus on the issue at hand.

"You know my thoughts on the matter, but I suppose you're right." Merlin crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "Do what you want."

"Will you help me?" At that point Gwen had gotten out of her chair and come to stand beside Arthur, one hand in his, the other on his shoulder. He turned towards her, "I'm fine really." He kissed her on the cheek and took both her hands in his. Merlin sighed. "You know I will." Arthur nodded, looking back towards the group, who were sitting, very tensely, waiting.

"I know you all think I've lost my mind, and what I'm about to tell you will probably confirm that, but please hear me out." He paused to be sure he had their attention, and motioned for Gwen to join the others back at the table. She let go of his hand reluctantly and sat down.

"The person who informed me about my uncle is someone who I trust completely, perhaps now more than ever. He has always been there for me, for Camelot and I have no reason to doubt him now. The informant that you all want to know about so badly," Arthur braced himself, "is Merlin."

The reaction from the knights was what was to be expected. Disbelief, disappointment, worry and shock. "Sire," Sir Leon said. "We know Merlin's death was hard for you, but he is gone."

Merlin decided not to drag out the issue. He made sure that his hood was up so that his face was hidden, no need to scare them unnecessarily, and made himself visible to the whole room. Because they were focused on Arthur, and Merlin's distance from the table, they didn't notice him until he spoke.

"I may be be dead, but I am not gone." All four of the knights jumped out of their chairs. Gwaine drew his sword, the others hands at the ready. Gwen let out a small shriek of surprise and drew closer to Arthur.

"Who are you?" "How'd you get in here?" The questions flew from the knights. Merlin smirked under his hood. Gwaine made to advance, but Arthur stopped him.

"Please Gwaine. Weapons are useless against the dead." Merlin continued. A look of confused horror appeared on Gwaine's face, and he backed up to the table. The others stood frozen in terror.

"Gentlemen please, sit down." Arthur intervened. He looked back at Merlin as the knights slowly re-took their seats at the table. Merlin gestured with his hand for Arthur to continue. "As I was saying, Merlin has informed me that the traitor that we are looking for.."

"Merlin?" Gwen moved quickly towards him. Merlin was caught off guard, he hadn't expected that. She got within two arms length of him before he made himself invisible to everyone, including Arthur. She stopped, surprised. Merlin saw the disappointment and pain on her face as she turned back towards Arthur. "I, I don't understand." She said in a shaky voice pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"I know." Arthur said in a gentle voice. He addressed the others. "I know that this is difficult to understand, trust me, I've been struggling with it all day, but Merlin is real. He is here." Arthur looked back towards where Merlin was. "You're still here right?" Merlin moved away from the wall, he didn't want to be rushed by Gwen again. He strode over and positioned himself at the end of the table opposite Arthur.

"Yes Arthur, I'm still here." Merlin appeared, causing the knights to jump once again. Gwen, Gwaine and Leon began asking questions simultaneously. Merlin held up his hands, indicating silence. Once he was visible Merlin had decided to keep his head down, to be sure his face was not seen so he could not see Arthur. "Do you want to explain, or should I?" Arthur would know he was addressing him, and he did.

"I think it is best, if they hear it from you." Arthur said. "Please Gwen, come sit down." Merlin her her move across the floor and the scraping of the chair as she sat.

"Okay then," he said, and began to tell them the events of the last two days. He told them of being summoned by Morgana and her plan for Arthur, but left out the part about his appearance and the Ciarmhaic. He told them of how, before his death, he had followed Agravaine once and seen him meeting with Morgana. "I have no doubt that he is involved, seeing as I confronted him earlier this evening." He heard Arthur take in a breath. Merlin hadn't told him about that. "And he knew exactly what Morgana's plans were for Arthur. I'm sure that he has been helping to spread the rumors around the castle about Arthur."

Merlin paused to collect himself, he wished he could look up and see how they were reacting to him. "We need to know how Agravaine intends to use Arthur's apparent insanity to his and Morgana's advantage. So tomorrow, Arthur and I are going to keep up the pretense that Arthur's not quite right in the head," Merlin paused, "well more than usual anyway." He heard Gwaine snicker and Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin continued quickly. "I will later pressure or trick Agravaine into revealing his plans and persuade him to update Morgana on my progress. When he sneaks out to got to her, one of you will follow him, and the rest will be waiting to catch him when he returns. Then Arthur and the court will have their proof, and maybe just maybe, we can thwart Morgana." Merlin raised his head slightly.

"Any questions?"


	12. Darkness

Chapter 12: Darkness

It, was highly amused.

There was an uneasiness in the room.

It could feel it, see it in the faces of the knights and the woman.

It reveled in their fear and discomfort.

The young warlock thought he was in control; thought he had the answer.

He was wrong.

Only a matter of time.

It, could be patient.


	13. Unrest

**Chapter 13: Unrest**

The tension in the air was so thick, one could cut it with a knife. Merlin wanted so bad to look up so he could gage their reactions. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity, although it was probably only half a minute.

"Sire, you can't really believe this do you?" Gwaine addressed Arthur. Merlin closed his eyes. Of course it would be Gwaine.

Before Arthur could answer Merlin asked, "What is it you find so hard to believe Gwaine?" His voice dripped with venom. He had wanted to say it in a friendly manner, but the Ciarmhaic had leaped on his annoyance at Gwaine. He heard Gwaine shift, he hadn't sat down the whole time Merlin had been recounting his story, and the other knights sucked in their breaths. Merlin slapped at the thing in his mind. He wasn't going to win anyone over that way.

Merlin was trying to recover when Gwaine stammered. "You...you're not Merlin. Sire," he addressed Arthur, "I know how hard this must be, trust me I want to believe it too, but there is something here that is not right. How do we know this isn't one of Morgana's tricks?"

"I'm telling the truth!" Merlin pounded his fist on the table. He heard a few swords leave their scabbards. "If this was one of Morgana's tricks, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I...I..must agree with Gwaine here, Sire," Sir Leon spoke up. "There is powerful sorcery at work here. It cannot be trusted."

"This thing, that claims to be Merlin won't even show us its face, for starters."

Merlin was dumbfounded and angry, but he realized that the level of his anger was being amplified by that thing in the back of his mind. He stood still with his head down trying to calm the darkness within. His shoulders twitched. He was thankful that Arthur chimed in.

"Merlin had revealed himself to me. He has proven who he is and his intentions. That should be enough for all of you."

"But.."

"Gwaine." Merlin managed to say in his normal voice. "Remember the first time you came to Camelot. You told me a story, about your father. A story, no one else in this room knows. Should I recount it for you?" He waited to see what Gwaine would do. There was silence. "Would you risk your secret to test me?"

"What secret?" Leon voiced.

Merlin couldn't stop himself. "Our dear friend has been deceiving all of you. He pretends to be the same as Elyan or Percival, but in reality he belongs in the ranks with Leon and our King."

Everyone stared, dumbfounded as to what the spirit was talking about. "I've heard enough from you." Gwaine snarled. He was stopped by Arthur's inquiry.

"What is he talking about?" Gwaine hesitated and looked desperately at Arthur, unable to form the words.

"He's of noble birth." The spirit said cheerfully. "He always had a right to be a knight. Just like his father."

"What?"

"Is that true?"

"Why would you hide that?"

The other's, including Arthur, barraged Gwaine with questions. Gwaine stammered, but couldn't find the words to answer. Merlin held out his hand and raised his voice above the others. "However, that is of no consequence at the moment."

"How..why?" Gwaine stammered. "If you truly were, are my friend, then why would you do that?"

"You'll have to forgive me, all of you. As Arthur can attest, I am not quite myself. Something about being murdered, brought back and placed under an enchantment for the sole purpose of bringing about the ruin of Camelot and the King, hasn't exactly made me the most amiable spirit. I'd like to see you do better under the circumstances." He paused and sat. "I know that this is difficult to believe, and I wish it weren't so, but it is the truth. As to the reason I am keeping my face hidden, well, let's just say, I didn't want to scare you. My appearance is not quite as nice as it was when I was alive."

"My friends," Arthur began. "I know this is difficult, but I am asking you to trust me. I am still your king am I not?" There were murmurs of agreement. Arthur let out a heavy sigh. "I will be the first to admit this evening did not go as smoothly as I had hoped, but we needed you to know the truth. We are playing a dangerous game here, trying to fool Morgana and my," he paused, "Agravaine, that Merlin is accomplishing the task set before him. However, I cannot let the kingdom suffer for it. The next few days, I will need you all to be my eyes and ears as to what is taking place and being said around the castle, as well as trying to keep things together. Tomorrow morning I will go to Gaius, and tell him I am ill. I will give him power to act in my stead at the council meetings. Aside from all of you, he is the only other I trust whole heartily."

Arthur paused and took a deep breath. "Merlin and I risk much by revealing all of this to you. I trust you all with my life, and the fate of Camelot. Do I have your trust as well?"

Merlin held his breath.

"Of course, my Lord." Sir Leon said, re-sheathing his sword.

"Always." Percival and Elyan.

The was a pause, and Merlin could feel all eyes on Gwaine.

"To be honest Sire, my gut tells me that this is wrong." He said blatantly. "But you are my King." He sighed. "I will do as you wish."

Merlin wasn't quite sure he liked that answer, but Arthur simply said, "Thank you. Thank You all."

Chairs scraped as everyone took up their place at the table again.

"So," Elyan chimed in, "what now?"

_**A/N : Reviews/ opinions are very much appreciated. I apologize again for the long pause between chapters. **_


	14. Doubt

_**I realize that it has been a long long time since I updated this story. I apologize, again, for the delay. Ended up having a bit of writer's block. Ever had an idea set in your head and you start writing, and all of a sudden you start writing something completely different and it totally derails your original train of thought? That's what happened with the last three chapters. They weren't details I had originally planned on or thought too much about, and they kind of evolved, and hen I realized I had added another thing that I need to figure out. I feel I rushed the writing of the last few chaps, because I felt guilty about updating, so I would love your feedback, positive and negative about them, the turn they take and how they flow with the rest of the story. Public reviews are great, but a private message goes a long way too if you prefer. Thanks so much to those of you who are still following this story.**_

Chapter 14: Doubt

Arthur had barely slept that night. When George woke him in the morning by throwing open the curtains, every fiber in his being protested. George was rambling on with the usual morning nonsense, and setting the table for breakfast, but when he finally turned his gaze towards Arthur, George paused abruptly with a shocked look on his face.

"Sire, are you feeling well?"

Arthur figured he must have looked pretty bad to have shocked his servant like that. He struggled to get to his feet, but he was sooo weary, he ended up just sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the ground. It seemed he wouldn't have to pretend much to convince Gaius he was ill. He still hadn't figured out how much he wanted to tell the old physician, if he wanted to let him believe he was still seeing things, or try to convince him that Merlin was real. Merlin had laughed and said even if Arthur tried to convince Gaius of the truth, he'd probably just think he was mad anyways.

"_He wouldn't think that if you showed yourself."_

"_Yeah because that worked so well earlier with everyone else." Merlin turned away from Arthur and sighed. "It would only cause him more pain." _

And with that Merlin had disappeared. Arthur didn't know where he'd gone, but he figured he was concocting the next phase of whatever grand plan his ex-servant had building in his head. Arthur shuddered at the thought.

"Do you have a chill sire?" George's voice broke Arthur's thoughts. "You look quite ill, you'll forgive me for saying. Should I fetch Gaius?" As annoying as the man was, he was damn good at his job. Merlin, if he'd noticed at all, would've just told him to toughen up and act like a king. "Yes, George," he said addressing his man-servant, "I think that would be wise." George left the room and Arthur laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. The meeting the night before replayed in his head, as it had done all night. A part of him, agreed with Gwaine. Had he trusted Merlin too easily? Was he being foolish? The spirit knew things only Merlin could have known, but yet, Gwaine was right. That _thing_ was not the Merlin they knew. The first conversation that they had had in the woods, had felt natural and true, as if his old friend was really back. Last night however, it was almost as if Merlin had been a different person. Arthur guessed it had something to do with the dark thing that Morgana had put inside him. Merlin had assured Arthur that he was in control, but there were so many moments where his actions had truly terrified him. What would he do if Merlin couldn't control it, and turned on him, turned on Camelot?

Arthur's mind was flooded by questions and doubts, and out of habit began trying to think of possible contingency plans. By the time George arrived with Gaius in tow, Arthur was even more emotionally and mentally worked up and exhausted.

_***Elsewhere in the castle***_

Gwaine stood on top of the east wall gazing out over the land. He had been there for 2 hours. He had not been able to sleep that night. He had gone down to the tavern with the intention to drown himself in ale, but after only a few drinks, that idea lost its appeal, and when you're a knight of Camelot, no one wants to get into a brawl with you. So he had set out, aimlessly wandering the street, then the castle, eventually ending up here. All night he had been running from that face, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it out of his head.

After Arthur had asked them to trust him, and they had agreed; the shady figure that claimed to be Merlin had disappeared. However, as the knights had listened to their King's plan for the next couple days, Gwaine couldn't shake the eerie feeling that the spirit was still there. Watching them. He was sure of it when he noticed Arthur glanced more than once towards the empty chair, and would pause seemingly to collect his thoughts. Gwaine wondered what that thing was whispering into their King's ear. As the meeting seemed to be coming to a close, Arthur surprised them one more time.

"_Now, seeing as the hour is very late, I am going to escort Guinevere home. I know that tonight has not been an easy one, but I would appreciate it if you would all please stay a while." The knights stared at each other dumbfounded, as Arthur escorted Guinevere out the door, shutting it tightly behind him. After a few moments of awkward silence, Elyan chimed in. _

"_So what do we do now?" _

"_We do what our King commands." Leon replied. _

"_Oh come on Leon!" Gwaine burst out. "Do you not see what is happening here?" He looked from Leon, to Elyan and Percival. The other two knights didn't meet his angry gaze. "Arthur has obviously been enchanted or fooled by some evil spirit who is using the King's loss of his closest friend to control him." _

"_Well...you're right about one thing." The voice startled the knights and they stood tensely, staring the the cloaked figure that was once again sitting at the end of the table. "Someone _is_ trying to use my death to their advantage and bring about the ruin of the kingdom." It only took Gwaine a moment to recover, as the sight of the spirit angered him. He quickly drew a dagger and flung it at the shady figure. The knights heard the dagger thud into the back of the chair as it passed through Merlin as if he wasn't there, the pommel sticking out of his chest. He sighed heavily and stood up, leaving the chair and dagger behind. "I thought we were past such nonsense Gwaine?"_

_The other knights stared in shock, frozen in fear, unsure of how to handle the situation. Even Gwaine, was silenced._

"_I asked Arthur, for this time alone with all of you. I know you don't trust me, and I understand. I was trying to keep my presence to a minimum in front of Gwen, as I didn't want to frighten her. But now that it is just us men, I think it's time we had a little talk. Face to face."_

That face. It was almost more horrible than Gwaine remembered. Probably because this time, the clouded eye moved back and forth, and Merlin's dead lips curled into a sinister almost evil grin. He had asked for it however. It didn't quell the nagging in the back of his head that said, 'this is wrong,' however he did notice that this time when Merlin talked to them, it was in a gentler tone, closer to that of the friend he remembered and missed. By the time he walked out of the King's chambers, Gwaine was more conflicted than before.

As the sun had risen, Gwaine had tried to take his mind off that face, by watching the citadel and lower town come to life. He focused on the people, going about their daily business, completely unaware of the terrible saga of events unfolding in the castle.

_**** Thanks all for your patience. Sorry it's such a short chapter. I hope to get another up, by the end of next week.****_


	15. Ciarmhaic

_A/N: Just a short chapter, sorry for the delay. I have been very busy and haven't had much time to write. More coming I promise...it just might be a while..._

Chapter 15: Ciarmhaic

Merlin watched Gaius and George leave the physician's chambers from across the hall. He longed to feel the comforting arms, of the man who was like a father, around him. To tell him that everything was going to be alright. He desired so badly to tell Gaius of their plan, but he didn't want to cause his old mentor any more pain. Merlin smirked as a wave of grim satisfaction filled his mind, then he quickly realized the emotion was not his. He shook his head and mentally slapped the thought away. The Ciarmhaic laughed, amused, at his pain. It was impatient and scolded Merlin for dawdling when there was work to be done.

That was one thing that both beings agreed upon; the need to be free of Morgana's binding spell. Merlin was hoping that there was something in Gaius's books that could help him. He needed a back up plan in case their plan to deceive Morgana failed, or she went back on her word. Merlin believed it was more than likely that she'd have some other desire to use him, or torture him than set him free. If he could find a counter spell, something, to free him from her will before she ordered Odin's army to attack Camelot, he might just be able to prevent any bloodshed.

Merlin entered Gaius's chambers. A wave of sadness and longing came over him as he looked around the room.

'_No Time!'_ The Ciarmhaic hissed angrily and Merlin slapped at it again, although only half heartedly. He was beginning to tire of the endless struggle, and he had to acknowledge that it was right. While it would be a while until Gaius returned from seeing Arthur, Merlin had no idea how long it would take him to find what he was looking for, if it even existed. He retrieved several of the books on sorcery and brought them to the table. As he pulled the first one out and went to sit down he could feel an overwhelming excitement emanate from the presence in his mind. Merlin stretched his neck and rolled his head to one side as he opened the book and began his search.

_In Arthur's chambers.._

After trying to make up plausible answers to the first few rounds of questions from Gaius, Arthur decided to give up false pretenses. He was already exhausted, and keeping track of what was truth and what was supposed to appear to be the truth was making him dizzy. He had managed to make himself decent and presentable by the time George had arrived with Gaius, but he knew, by the shocked expression of Gaius's face, that clean clothes weren't going to fool anyone about his current state of mind. He laughed inwardly to himself. Here, according to Merlin, he was supposed to be pretending to lose his mind and be incapable of running the kingdom, and in actuality Arthur felt like he really was going mad.

When Arthur had made the decision, during Gaius's interrogation, to give up and tell the old man the truth, he had dismissed George and told him no one was to enter the King's chambers. He now looked warily into the expectant and concerned eyes of the old man.

"I'm not imagining this Gaius," Arthur said after giving the physician a very abbreviated version of the goings on of the last two days. "Please, if we're to pull this off, I need people I can trust by my side." He paused, realizing that without Merlin there to actually back him up, the whole thing seemed a little more ridiculous.

The old physician looked at him with that cockeyed, half raised brow, intense expression that he had. Gaius could see the honesty and pleading in the young King's eyes. He had known this boy his entire life, watched him grow up; been there through his ups and downs. It pained the old man to think that Arthur had succumbed to madness and hallucinations, but with everything Arthur had been though in the last few years, Gaius couldn't fault the boy.

"So," he started slowly. "You are convinced all of this is real? You aren't asking me for my opinion or treatment?"

Arthur sat up straighter and took a breath. "Yes, and as soon as Merlin gets back from whatever it is he's doing, I'm sure he'll be happy to explain the whole thing." Arthur looked hopefully at Gaius. He highly doubted that Merlin would be very happy about any of this. He stood up and walked over to the window, trying to hide his face from the old man. He knew his face would betray his true feelings. Feelings of doubt, confusion and hurt. He was also tired. He wanted so badly just to arrest his uncle, call out Odin, track down Morgana and be done with it. If Merlin wasn't under Morgana's thumb, it would all be different, however because of her threat, they had to play this carefully. Arthur understood all that, but after just a couple of days, it was wearing him down and he could see his friend once again slipping away from him.

Arthur started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to stare into Gaius's concerned eyes, then looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Gaius, this is all, it's been,"

"Hard to believe?" Gaius finished. "Arthur, I know this has been difficult for you these past weeks. You've taken a lot of blame and responsibility upon yourself..." Arthur could hear where Gaius was going with his train of thought. He still didn't believe him. Arthur cut him off.

"I know what you're trying to say, and I appreciate your concern, but right now I need your help. I need you to believe me, to trust me. _Please!_" Arthur begged.

Gaius heard the earnestness in the young man's voice and it broke his heart. Arthur's eyes held a conflict of emotions. They pleaded with Gaius, but he could also see the tiredness of his King, and the pain, and Gaius simply couldn't deny him. Silently Gaius hoped he was not making a mistake.


	16. As planned

_**YAY! It is done! I have been working on this chapter for a while and finally finished it! Just in time to celebrate the premiere of season 5. I am sooooooooo sorry for how long it took to get his out, I was out of town and then dealing with medical problems. I hope you like it. As always...your comments are appreciated.**_

Chapter 16: Unwell

There was a loud, frantic knock on the door. Arthur groaned. "I told George I was not to be disturbed."

"It's alright sire, I shall attend to it." Gaius said getting up and heading towards the door.

As Gaius opened the door, he was surprised to find Gwen on the other side. "Oh I'm terrible sorry Gwen, but Arthur isn't..."

"Gaius please," she interrupted. "I really need to speak to him."

"My dear, now really isn't the best time."

Upon hearing her voice, Arthur smiled. He began to head towards the door, then remembered his appearance. He wanted very badly to have Gwen there, with him, but he wasn't sure he wanted her to see him in his current state. Then again, she knew the truth about Merlin and their situation. She could be of some comfort as well as prove to Gaius that Merlin was real.

"It's alright Gaius," Arthur said trying to straighten up and fix his hair. "She may enter."

Gaius looked doubtful, but years of being obedient to the King kicked in. He sighed and moved aside allowing Gwen into the King's chambers. As Gwen crossed the room towards Arthur, he closed the distance between them, and pulled her into his arms. She instinctively put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She let herself be held by him for a moment before pulling out of his embrace. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Oh Arthur," she said sadly as she took in his tired eyes and worn features.

"I know, I know. I've looked better," he said jovially and smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but to Guinevere his expression was not reassuring. Before she could worry more, Arthur decided to change the subject, he pulled back and grabbed her hands in his as they fell away from him.

"Now, you said you had something to tell me?"

"Um, yes. Yes," she said closing her eyes briefly and recalling her original reason for seeking Arthur out. "It's just that, umm," she looked between Arthur and Gaius. "I thought you should know that Agravaine called an emergency council meeting this morning."

"What?" Both Arthur and Gaius exclaimed.

"Why wasn't I told?" Gaius questioned. "You are sure about this?"

Gwen nodded. "I ran into my brother, on the way into the castle, and he looked upset, saying all the knights had been summoned, very early, they were still trying to find Gwaine. I assumed you'd be there, so I went to the main hall, it looked as if the meeting had started, but you weren't there. So I asked one of the guards. He said something about you being unwell, and giving Agravaine power in your absence."

Arthur was shocked. "I, I can't believe this. I mean, I know I told George I wasn't to be disturbed, but to hold a meeting without my approval? Claiming royal power? What would make him think he could get away with this?" He looked to Gaius. Gaius's expression was hard.

"He must've known that I was with you and you were unwell. Whatever it is that Agravaine is up to," Gaius paused, not wanting to upset Arthur by accusing his uncle, despite knowing his true nature.

"Whatever it is, the fact that he called it in secret after learning I was unwell, bodes ill for Camelot." Arthur said. His words surprised Gaius, he was about to ask the young King what he meant when Arthur suddenly started calling out to Merlin.

"Merlin? Are you here?" He looked around anxiously. "Merlin? Come on, now's not the time to be shy. Merlin?" Gwen rested her hands on Arthur's shoulder. He looked at her defeated and asked, "Never around when I need him, not much has changed," Arthur tried to say jokingly. "Where could he be?"

Gaius shook his head. He was going to have to convince the King to stay here and try to rest, while he went to check on the situation. He was preparing himself for the argument with Arthur, when Guinevere's words surprised him.

"I don't know Arthur." Gwen said softly trying to comfort him. "He did say that he had been keeping an eye on Agravaine, maybe he's already there."

"You're probably right. I'm sure he would tell me that it's all part of the plan to have him believing that I'm mad and unsuitable to rule, but..."Arthur bit his lower lip and took a breath, he looked determinedly at Gaius and Gwen. "I can't just sit by and let that, that _traitor_," his voice dripped with venom, "try to undermine my authority and put Camelot in danger."

_At the great hall..._

Sirs Leon, Elyan, and Percival stood in the great hall surrounded by the other knights, members of the council and Agravaine. A feeling of unease hung thick in the air. Elyan, was anxious for a number of reasons, the first being the dark featured man who stood before them. After the revelations of the night before, he could not take his eyes off of Agravaine as he moved about the room talking to various members of the council and bringing attention to the maps and reports on the table. He was proposing to send practically a small army to stop what he said was an attack coming from Odin's forces. Elyan was conflicted. Either the spirit last night had been lying to them, and Agravaine was innocent, or he was a very, very convincing liar.

"Sir Leon and the Knights of Camelot obviously, will lead the charge." Elyan saw Leon and Percival stiffen at that. Leon looked like he was about to protest, but one of the old men at the table spoke up.

"Are we sure that Odin has sent troops to march on Camelot? Odin is no fool, he knows that his forces are not equal to ours. It surprises me that you are so quick to go to war Lord Agravaine, considering your proposal a few days ago."

"Yes, well, certain events have unfolded to change the course of our negotiations with King Odin." He let the comment hang in the air for all to draw their own conclusions.

"My Lord," Leon spoke up. "If we send this many men out, I fear there may not be enough soldiers to repeal an attack on the city." Many of the councilmen and other knights nodded or sounded their agreement. Agravaine opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the loud sound of the doors to the great hall being opened. All were shocked to see Arthur storming in, Gaius and Guenevere trailing behind him.

"Uncle, what is the meaning of this?" Arthur demanded as he walked around the table to confront his uncle. Agravaine was annoyed at his nephew's untimely arrival, but smirked inwardly at his appearance. The boy looked well, haunted was the only way to describe it.

"Sire, you are unwell. You really should be.."Agravaine started by was interrupted by Arthur.

"I am not that ill that I cannot see to my duties, why was I not informed about this meeting?" Murmurs ran through the room and the air became tense as the others watched the King and his uncle argue.

Arthur started as Merlin appeared beside him. "Because he's trying to bring Camelot to ruin. _Obviously_," Merlin said making it so that only Arthur could see him. "Where have you been?" Arthur said to Merlin. He was so angry he forgot about everyone else in the room.

"I'm sorry sire, I don't understand..." Agravaine started to say, but Arthur turned on him. "What were you planning? Why are you trying to hide it from me?" Arthur looked between his uncle and the council members.

As Agravaine and Arthur were engaged, Merlin sneaked himself over behind the three knights.

"Don't be alarmed and don't turn around." He said quietly behind them. Despite his warning they were still startled, but merlin continued quickly. "Remember what I asked of you all last night? Get ready, the time has come." Leon looked behind him only to see nothing, then caught the terrified confused looks in Elyan's and Percival's eyes. None of them were ready for this.

Merlin tapped Arthur on the shoulder. "What?" He practically yelled and spun around. To the group he turned around to nothing, but Arthur saw Merlin. Merlin put his finger to his lips in a 'shhh' gesture and pointed to the table. As Arthur turned slowly back around Merlin continued, "Ask the council what they were discussing," and he did. As Arthur's attention was on the men before him he was surprised to hear Merlin speaking, but it was not to him.

Merlin spoke to Agravaine. "You know, _my Lord. _You really should get the knights to escort the King back to his chambers before he screws up our Queen's brilliant strategy." Arthur was wondering why he was taunting his uncle when he couldn't see him but Agravaine's next words hit him in the gut.

"My Lord, you are obviously feverish and not thinking clearly, I think it would be best if you let the knights and Gaius escort you back to your chambers." He glared at Gaius and signaled to Leon and the knights.

As Arthur's three knights started across the room towards him, he looked at his uncle in disbelief. "It's true." He said softly. "Told you." Taunted Merlin, again beside Arthur. With Merlin prodding him, the knights advancing on him, and the murmurs around him, it was all too much. Believing the claims about his uncle was one thing, but to actually see the betrayal...in his tired and worn out state, he lost all reason.

"You're in on this!"

"In on what sire?"

"I heard you, you heard him. Obeyed him."

"Who are you talking about Arthur?" Agravaine said with a concerned look on his face.

"Don't pretend you don't know." By that time the knights had made it to Arthur's side. Sir Leon put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "My Lord, perhaps you should come with us." Arthur shrugged off Leon's hand, "Merlin told him to order you to take me to my chambers. Don't you see?"

"Sire..." Leon said glancing sideways at the others in the room.

"NO! I am your King, listen!" He glanced at Merlin just beyond the knights. "Tell them Merlin."

The hooded figure raised his head, to reveal his face, and Arthur was horrified to see the sinister, almost evil grin on the apparition's face before he vanished. "No," the king said silently, "but I thought..."

Arthur sagged, his knees gave out and he collapsed. Leon's arms caught his worn out King and Percival came along side to support Arthur, and they headed out of the room. Elyan looked coldly at Agravaine. "We will see him safely back to his room." He spun on his heel and followed after the trio, and fell in, next to Guenevere. Gaius was stunned. He was torn between the meeting, that probably didn't bode well for Camelot, and the young man leaving the hall. In the end his concern for Arthur won out.

"I will attend to him." Gaius said as he bowed his head to the other council members. "My Lord," he glanced briefly at Agravaine and quickly headed out of the hall. As the doors shut behind him, the room was deathly quiet as the gravity of what they had witnessed sunk in.

Turning his back on the other members of the room, Agravaine allowed himself a triumphant grin.


	17. Now what?

_**AN: Sorry (as always) for the delay, as well as this being a short chapter, almost a teaser. But big things are coming soon I promise. Please please review. Is it still exciting? Still making you want more? Or am I losing you? It's hard to think about this story I guess when the show really has moved on from this point, and as I continue this I feel it is deviating more and more from the show. Usually when I take a different take on and episode I like to be able to marry it back up with the show, but at this point...we're off on our own adventure.**_

Chapter 17: What now?

Agravaine watched as the last member of the council departed. He sat down in the chair at the head of the table, hands pressed together in front of his face. He was trying to contain his excitement at how well everything was going. Two guards were still in the room and wouldn't depart until he did. He would have to wait until he was alone to gloat about his victory over Arthur today; and the look on Gaius's face was priceless. "Very well played_, My Lord," _a voice hissed in his ear, startling him out of his revelry. He jerked suddenly almost falling out of his chair, and in turn startling the guards.

"Is every thing alright, My lord?" They questioned, hands ready to draw their swords.

"Yess, um yes. Of course." Agravaine cleared his throat and stood up from the table. "I will be retiring to my chambers now, if anyone should ask of me." He gathered a few important papers off the table and strode towards the door, leaving the two guards to stare after him warily.

Sir Leon stood inside the door of the King's chambers, trying to wrap his head around their current predicament. Percival was outside in the hall to keep anyone from disturbing them. After the scene in the great hall they had all walked in virtual silence until they had gotten Arthur to his room. When Leon had suggested that he let Gaius give him a sleeping draft and rest for a while. Arthur had stopped and glared at his knights. That look. A mixture of sadness and betrayal would haunt Leon for many nights to come. Guinevere's glare, also, had spoke volumes.

"_What's wrong with all of you?" She said, her voice stern. "Do you realize.."_

"_We were just doing as we were told." Her brother interrupted, matching her sternness. "It was what **he** wanted. This was the plan wasn't it?" Elyan looked pleadingly between the other knights and Arthur, who had turned away from the group._

"_To make me look like a fool. Insane." Arthur stated, but there was no venom in his voice, only sadness. He grabbed the back of a nearby chair for support and closed his eyes. "But it's not supposed to be true! I don't know what's real anymore; what to believe. I just feel..." he stopped and took a deep breath. _

"_My Lord," Sir Leon approached his king, bowing slightly. "Please forgive me. I know I speak for all the knights, we never, had we known..." Leon found himself overwhelmed with regret, he straightened trying to regain control of his emotions. _

_It seemed no one was capable of finishing a sentence, and Gaius couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something as he watched the others interact. They were all in some sort of daze that they couldn't pull out of on their own._

"_What in the blazes is going on around here?" He demanded. They all turned, stunned, and stared at the old physician. They had, as he suspected, forgotten he was there, and he knew there was something that he did not know. _

_Arthur, pulled back to his senses, managed to stand up straight, and face the old man. _

Leon thought back to Arthur, once again trying to explain to Gaius that he was not going mad, and that Merlin was real. Of course this time, it helped that Guinevere and the knights were there to back up Arthur's claims. With all their voices to back up the King's, Gaius had accepted their story, warily. Somehow, that conversation had pulled Arthur out of his funk, and all in the room became focused on what to do next. Merlin hadn't shown himself again, despite Arthur's calling, but they couldn't just sit around and wait for the spirit to deem them worthy of his presence.

"Sir Elyan," Arthur said. "We need to make sure that Gwaine is all right. Go see if you can track him down, and bring him back here."

"Aye sir," Elyan chimed and headed for the door, glad to have a task to occupy his mind for a while.

"Leon, I need you to go check up on the other knights and the soldiers. Try to get a run down of what happened after," Arthur paused. "Find out what the council's final decision was. If and when our army will be sent out."

"Yes sire," Leon said and bowed his head. He was about to turn to leave, but addressed Arthur instead. "And if," he paused and tried to look Arthur in the eye. "If the men should inquire after you, your well being?"

"I am still their King." Arthur said matter of factly. "For now, that is all they need to know."

Leon bowed again and took one last look at Arthur, before retreating from the chamber. He mind was full of doubts, worry, caution, concern, and determination as he walked down the hall. He silently prayed that everything would end in their favor.

Two hours later, they were all sitting in Arthur's chambers around the table. Elyan had recovered Gwaine, who had, after watching the sun rise, decided to get piss ass drunk until he passed out in the stables. The amount of groaning coming out of his mouth had significantly reduced since Gaius has brought him a remedy. They had called Percival in and given George the instructions that the King was not to be disturbed. Despite his enthusiastic determination to accomplish this task, Arthur had no illusions that the scrawny manservant would be able to keep anyone away, so they had also locked the door from the inside as well.

Leon had discovered, and Gaius had confirmed that the council did indeed intend to send the army out first thing in the morning. They all knew that Camelot would be practically defenseless in this situation. If Odin had sent an army to march on Camelot, their best advantage was here. How Agravaine had managed to blind the other council members to that fact was a mystery to Arthur and Gaius.

They had until nightfall to come up with a plan. Something, anything to subvert Agravaine and save Camelot.

_**Short I know, just a teaser, big big things to come. Please please review. Is it still exciting? Still making you want more? Or am I losing you?**_


	18. Medicine

_**Here it is! The next chapter, sorry another short one. But I have a big Christmas surprise planned! Yes I'm going to be mean and make you all wait on this one. Hope you enjoy this little tid-bit til then.**_

Chapter 18: Medicine

Arthur sat at the table staring at the bowl of soup George had brought him. The table lay empty of all the maps that had covered it earlier, carefully locked in the cabinet on the far side of the room. He tried to force himself to eat, Gaius said that it was important, Gwen said it was important, but in light of everything it didn't seem all that important. The safety of the kingdom, the safety of the knights, and Merlin's fate weighed more on his mind than food.

He looked up at creaking of the large wooden door opening. Gwen entered carrying a pitcher with steam rising from it. She strode over to the table, grabbed an empty mug and began to pour.

"Ugh!" Arthur exclaimed as he caught a whiff. "What in God's name is that?"

Gwen held the mug out to him. "Just a tonic that Gaius made for you." Arthur gave her a look that said, '_you don't expect me to drink that?'_ She returned it with a stern look of her own that said, '_Don't you dare argue with me.' _Aloud she said, "By order of the court physician," a small tight lipped smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Arthur reluctantly took the mug from her. He rolled his eyes sideways and gritted his teeth, the corner of his mouth curled in disgust. He stared at the mug, and looked back pleadingly at Gwen. She nodded confirmation. "Gaius said you need to drink all of it, and he'll come and check on you in an hour."

Arthur grumbled. He hated being babied. He took a deep breath and plugged his nose. It was the worst tonic he had ever had to drink. He wished that he could have just gulped the nasty liquid down in one gulp, but it was hot, so his torture would be prolonged over the next few minutes. The toxic fumes of the drink assailed his eyes as he brought the mug back down to the table, and reached for the goblet of water. Gwen tried and failed to contain a small burst of laughter.

A dark voice reached across the table. "I think Gaius makes those things taste vile on purpose. A little twisted joke he likes to play on his patients."

Arthur choked on his water and spilled down his front. His eyes locked onto the hooded figure sitting at the opposite end, in a reclined position with his boots on the table. Fingers laced together across his chest. Both George and Gwen reacted to Arthur's accident, paying no attention to Merlin. Arthur surmised that he hadn't made himself visible to the whole room.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Arthur said waving away George as he had already grabbed a cloth and was rapidly trying to dry the King's shirt. George tried to protest, and Arthur found his arms tangled with his servant's. He pushed his chair back, stood up and pulled away. "Enough. Thank you, but that's not necessary."

Merlin snorted, "Pathetic."

Arthur glared at his former servant, then quickly turned his attention back to his current one. "Well, umm, George if you wouldn't mind, I need you to fetch..." Arthur looked helplessly at Gwen. He needed an excuse to get rid of George, but was drawing a blank on what he could have him do that would keep him away for a while. George waited expectantly for his next chore. After a very awkward pause, Gwen came to Arthur's rescue.

"Before the King retires tonight Gaius has instructed him to take a hot bath with some special herbs." She pulled a list our of her pocket, Arthur was surprised. "If you would be so kind as to run down to the market and procure these items. Then you can return just after sunset to bring Arthur his bath water. Until then, I think it best that Arthur rest, undisturbed for a while." George looked questioningly at Arthur. While the orders made sense, his training was to respond to commands from the King and other members of the court alone. Arthur nodded, and George took the list from Guinevere's hand. "My Lord," he said and swiftly left the room.

Silence filled the room as the heavy wooden door closed. Arthur let out a long breath. Guinevere approached him concern on her face. A look that Arthur saw all too often in the last few days.

"Seriously Arthur. _That's_ what you replace me with. It seems you finally got a doting, unquestioning, pathetic, yes-man to.."

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur yelled at the figure. Gwen was startled by the sudden outburst. She caught her breath and recovered quickly, following Arthur's intense stare towards the end of the table. She looked back at the King.

"Merlin. He's here?" She asked. "Where?" She turned her gaze back to where Arthur had been staring. Unlike Arthur and the knights, she had not had a personal encounter with the spirit of her old friend. She was desperate to see him. She had so many questions.

Arthur was shaking his head. "Come on now, stop playing games. George is gone now," he paused. "I know, I know..." He shook hid head and went to sit back down.

Merlin let out a long sigh and sat up in his chair. They had more pressing matter to discuss. He didn't have time to entertain a reunion or explanation with Guinevere. While the Ciarmhaic laughed and reveled in the pained expression on her face, Merlin was truly heart broken. She had been his first friend when he first came to Camelot all those years ago. He was conflicted. He wanted to spare her even more pain, but he also wanted to talk to her again, just like old times. With resignation he sat up straighter, and pulled the hood of his cloak farther forward, being sure it covered his face, and he unveiled himself completely.

"Hello Guinevere." He said softly. If she was startled by his sudden appearance, she didn't show it.

"Merlin!" She smiled and moved towards him. He put out a hand to stop her and quickly got up moving to the other side of the table, keeping his face turned away from her. "Merlin?" She questioned softly.

"I'm sorry Gwen. For you own sake, please keep your distance."

"Trust us," Arthur interjected, shuddering at the memory of that face of death. "It's not worth it."

"Oh Merlin. I have so many questions, I.."

"I understand. This is difficult for us all, but we really don't have the time." He turned towards Arthur.

"Speaking of time," Arthur interrupted. "Where the hell have you been and what was with that stunt this morning?"

"Oh shut up and stop being such a baby!" Merlin hissed, escalated anger breaking through. '_Now's not the time!'_ He reprimanded. "I have been trying to figure out just what exactly it is that Morgana's next move is." He said evenly, though there was still an edge to his voice. "Agravaine is moving his plan along faster than I had anticipated. I would have thought they would have dragged out this _'insanity'_ for a week or so, not just two days. And it's not exactly easy to move about in this condition you know. Sure I can just imagine where I want to be, and poof! But I don't always get there right away. Minutes even hours go by sometimes. It's just a little disorienting." He left out the part about the hours he spent in Morgana's lair trying to find an unbinding spell. He sat down in the chair adjacent to Arthur, and placed his hands on the table.

"So did you discover anything useful?" Arthur chided.

_'You have no idea.' _The darkness sneered. It's amusement was shared by it's host. Merlin was glad that Arthur couldn't see the sinister grin that crawled up his lips. "Actually, yes." He said aloud, absently twirling a knife in is hands. He wasn't sure how it had got there, but it felt good to hold something. "And if it makes you feel any better, I spent a good 10 minutes earlier scaring the hell out of Agravaine." He chuckled. "For some reason, he gets a little unnerved when I confront him all alone in his chambers."

A chill ran down Arthur's spine. The cold maliciousness and amusement in Merlin's voice gave him pause. '_No.' _He reminded himself. '_It's not Merlin. It's that thing.'_ Which didn't put him at ease at all. He noticed that Gwen had also taken a seat at the table, remaining quiet. Her worried expression back on her face.

The spectre continued unaware of the uneasiness of his companions. "He will be visiting Morgana tonight to inform her that I have kept up my end of the bargain. It is the opportunity we've been waiting for to catch him in an act of treachery. You will need to send two of the knights to follow him." Merlin paused. "Where are they by the way?" His voice grew dangerous. "I thought I made it clear at least two were to remain with you at all times?"

Arthur took a deep breath. They had warned him about that edict, but he had chosen to ignore it. "You weren't around, and I had to make a decision, so I sent them out on patrol." Arthur braced himself for the tirade, but none came. The figure of Merlin simply sat quietly, twirling the knife. "The council will send out the army in the morning, and I don't trust Agravaine's claims that Odin's army is gathered at the border. Seeing as they are the only four knights I can trust right now, they had to go, to cover the most ground." He paused, the lack of reaction from the hooded figure was more unsettling than if it had yelled at him. The tension was thick in the air.

Slowly, a dark voice asked, "When are they expected to return?"

"Before dark. Depending on what they find will direct our next course of action."

Silence.

Suddenly the knife clanged loudly on the table, and the cloaked man slowly stood up from his chair.

"Then I will see you when they return. Until then I think it wise you finish your medicine and get some rest." He turned towards Guinevere and bowed slightly. "My lady," he said surprisingly softly, and disappeared.

"Arthur.." Guinevere's voice was shaky.

He didn't look at her. Simply grabbed the mug in front of him, which had since gone cold, and chugged the rest of the tonic in one gulp. He was thankful for the bitterness as it assailed his taste buds, momentarily making him forget the cold knot forming in the pit of his stomach.


	19. Waiting

_**Another short one**_

Chapter 19: Waiting

It was still hours away from sundown. He didn't know what to do. The waiting was killing him, figuratively speaking. His death before, hadn't been easy per say, but the final blow had been quick and unexpected. As he looked out over the city, from high up on the castle wall, he knew that this sunset, would be his last. They would end things tonight. Then he would leave, again. As much as he wanted to stay, Morgana had been right. This was no way to exist. He would see this through, make sure the current threat to Camelot was avoided, but after that...

He shook his head, trying not to think about it. A very pleased and content sensation rippled through his consciousness. It had been taunting him all day. He had had to focus extra hard earlier in Arthur's chambers. It was too excited. Their goal was in sight. Merlin ignored the Ciarmhaic, and turned away from the edge. He needed to do something to keep himself occupied. So he began wandering aimlessly though the castle. But as he wandered he found that every hall, every tapestry he passed held a memory, and his sadness grew. How much he wanted to be back in his room, Gaius yelling at him to fetch him something.

Suddenly, his surroundings changed. Merlin looked to find himself in his room, late afternoon light streaming through the window. He stared at the door that led to the outer chamber, debating. He fought with himself. Minutes, maybe seconds, he wasn't sure. In the end his longing won, and he moved himself through the door. He stood there and took in the sight of Gaius's study. The endless vials, glass jars and books. It wasn't as tidy as it used to be, and Merlin wondered if anyone helped the old man out these days. He heard a clinking to his right and turned to see Gaius, standing, with his back to him, over his workbench. Merlin could see the burners and the titration rig set up on the table, and grinned, wondering what terrible tasting brew his old mentor was cooking up this time.

'_Old fool!'_ The dark thing hissed.

'_Enough!' _Merlin slapped at it with all his will. '_You will have your turn. Give me this.' _Merlin demanded. It protested, whined pathetically, but eventually it's grumbling became less, and Merlin felt a small release as it obeyed.

He let out a long breath. _'It's now or never.'_ He thought to himself. He noticed that Gaius had left the door to the hall open, so he went over and positioned himself in the door way, in hope to not scare the old man too badly. Pulling his hood back up over his head, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The old man looked up from the book. "How can I help you?" He said in a professional manner, and took a step towards the door. Then he paused. Merlin walked into the chamber and willed the door shut behind him.

Fighting the Ciarmhaic, and trying to keep as even and gentle a tone as possible, Merlin simply replied with two words. "Hello Gaius."

An hour after dark, all of the knights had returned from their patrols. They all stood around the maps of the kingdom that lay on the table, reviewing their collected information. As expected, they had found no evidence to back up Agravaine's claims. Arthur's frustration grew. In truth the knights had not had enough time to explore as far as they needed. They knew Agravaine was planning something, but they had no information as to what it was, and thus no way to prepare. A force set to attack Camelot could be less than a day's march away, and they had no idea what direction to expect it from. They needed something to be able to show the council, to stop their army from being sent out.

Arthur was thankful that Gaius and Merlin had showed up just before sunset. He had been surprised that Merlin had decided to show himself to Gaius, but he was thankful for it, now that Gaius wasn't questioning his sanity. He noticed that the old man looked more tired, and sadder than he had in the past week, and he felt guilty, now understanding Merlin's hesitance.

It had also been helpful to have Gaius there to wave off George, when he had returned from that ridiculous mission that Guinevere had sent him on. The man was nothing but persistent when given an order. It troubled the manservant to leave without preparing a proper bath for his king, whereas he would have had to yell repeatedly at Merlin to hurry up, and in the end it probably wouldn't have been the right temperature anyway.

Arthur smiled a sad smile at the memory. He looked up from the map, and his gaze swept the room for the hooded figure. Merlin had left shortly after sunset to go keep an eye on Agravaine. To be sure he stayed away from Arthur's chambers and to be able to inform them the moment he left the castle. While the knights still pondered over the map, speculating, Arthur knew at this point it was a matter of waiting for his uncle to make the next move.

Merlin was getting impatient. He had been following Agravaine for the past two hours. He had finished a meeting with the guards and a few council members, solidifying the ridiculous orders for the morning. Then he had headed back to his chambers. However, on the way, Agravaine had turned down a hall that would have led him past the King's chambers. Merlin had quickly diverted him with a few not so gentle gusts of wind, and his dark disembodied voice, "I wouldn't advise that." He hadn't been able to contain his laughter at the terrified expression on Agravaine's face as he gulped, and cautiously headed back towards his own chambers, continually looking around nervously. Once there, he had quickly bolted his door and let out a sigh of relief. That relief didn't last long.

"As if that would stop me." Merlin laughed from his spot against the wall, he had left his hood down on purpose, as it added to the traitor's discomfort.

"What are you doing here?" Agravaine replied angrily, after regaining his composure. "Get out!"

Merlin stopped laughing and fixed the man with a hard glare that froze him in his tracks. Slowly Merlin moved towards him. He tried to keep a straight face as once again terror overtook Agravaine's features.

"I'm here," he hissed, "to make sure that you are going to hold up your end of the bargain." The Ciarmhaic flooded his consciousness with a dark pleasure, and violent thoughts about what they could do to this man cowering before them. There was a moment's pause where Merlin felt himself drawn to act on those desires. The knife was in his hand again. He twirled it at his side. '_You could end this right now, and Arthur's problems would be over,'_ It taunted. Merlin struggled to regain control and turned away.

Agravaine wanted to bolt for the door as he looked at the back of the spirit, but he knew there was nothing he could do to escape it. The spirit tilted it's head from side to side in a series of unnatural jerky movements. He turned away from that disturbing sight, and tried to come up with some kind of plan in case that thing attacked him.

"I have done my job, as requested by your lady." The spirit's voice was slow, making it more unnerving. Against his better judgment, Agravaine turned to face him, and was surprised to see him standing near the window looking out.

"It is time she held up her end of the bargain." Merlin turned and gave Agravaine one last look. "You should leave within the hour. Or I will return, and when I do," he paused and twirled the knife, an evil grin spreading across his gruesome face, "I will not be so lenient." At those words, Merlin vanished.

Agravaine sat down hard in his chair, clutching his chest, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Leon, Gwaine, are you ready?" Arthur asked his knights.

"Yes sire," Leon replied.

"Do I have a choice?" Gwaine jested, trying to feign a smile. His eyes drifted towards the cloaked figure standing by the door.

Arthur tried to ignore Gwaine's petulant tone. "Right. Lets go over the plan one more time," Arthur said gathering everyone around the table. "Leon and Gwaine will ride out here, and wait for Agravaine to leave. Then follow him. According to Merlin he should lead you to Morgana, and it may be possible to overhear what they are planning." Arthur paused and looked at his knights. "Remember, whatever you do, you are not to be seen by Agravaine or Morgana. We don't want them to know what we're up to, and if Morgana sees you she'll most likely kill you." Arthur's voice was stern, yet he tried to keep it light. "Since you will have to remain quite a distance behind in order to avoid detection. Merlin will accompany you so that you don't lose track of him. Once he leaves Morgana, follow him. He should return to Camelot, but if not, we need to know where he is going."

"And when he does return to Camelot, we'll be waiting for him." Elyan's voice rang out, contempt and hatred barely hidden.

"Yes." Arthur replied. "Once we have confirmation that Agravaine had left the city, Gaius will send word to the top ranking council members and we will meet them in Agravaine's chambers and show them the box of correspondence hidden in there. When he returns the guards will be on hand to take him into custody. All this, plus Leon and Gwaine's testimony should be enough to convince them that first of all, I'm not mad; and secondly, to stop our army from marching out in the morning." He paused. The were nods and grunts of agreement coming from his men. They all wanted to see an end to the nightmare of the past few days, as well as the threat from having a traitor among them.


	20. Deceived

Chapter 20: Deceived

Gwaine was growing frustrated at the slow progress of their tracking of Agravaine. They would ride a short distance, and the ghost would tell them to wait. He'd disappear, for minutes at a time, then come back and lead them a short distance, then repeat the process. His nerves were shot. Every inch of his body was tense and on alert; what he wouldn't give for a drink at that moment. Finally, after they'd been riding for what seemed like hours, the thing leading them (he still wasn't letting himself believe that the spirit was really his friend) told them to stop.

"You must go the rest of the way on foot." It said quietly. "There is a small dwelling just over that rise. Remember, be quiet and don't get caught."

"What are you," Gwaine started, but then the spirit vanished. "...going to do?" He looked at Leon.

A slightly stunned expression lingered on Leon's face for but a moment. His expression quickly changing to one of determination as he dismounted and led his horse to a near by tree.

"Leon." Gwaine whispered, "Le.."

"Shhh. We should hurry lest we miss some important information."

An annoyed expression crossed Gwaine's face and with a huff, he dismounted as well. Once the horses were secure, the two crouched low and slowly moved towards the top of the rise. They saw the small dwelling, dug into the side of the hill. Light shone through the windows, and they could see two dark figures. Leon signaled to Gwaine and they carefully made their way around to their left. They reached a set of stairs that led down to the front of the dwelling.

Gwaine took one step down, but Leon grabbed his shoulder. "What?" Gwaine said quietly. "Do you want to hear what they are saying or not?"

"Yes of course, but...if someone was to come outside suddenly we'd be exposed, and if we are found out..." Leon didn't need to complete the sentence. They both stopped and looked intently at the dwelling trying to figure out some way to get close, without the risk of discovery. A thin trail of smoke caught Gwaine's eye. He tapped Leon's shoulder and pointed. Leon followed his gaze and nodded. They made their way, as gingerly as possible, up the hillside that covered Morgana's hovel and over to the small wisp of gray that was coming out of the ground. As they got closer they could hear voices echoing up the stone chimney.

"..out of control!" they heard Agravaine's irritated voice.

"I disagree." Morgana replied coolly. "Do you really think that that sniveling servant would have the backbone to threaten you? It's only because he is under _my_ control."

"Oh really then why does he want to be free of you so badly? He expects you to release him tonight."

Morgana laughed. "Oh don't be silly. Why would I give up such a valuable weapon?"

Agravaine started to speak but she cut him off. "Anyway, Merlin is of no consequence at the moment. Tonight I will join the our forces at the base of the Andor Mountains, while you return to Camelot. After the army leaves Camelot in the morning, it will be up to you to keep the council and anybody else from becoming suspicious. Be sure that all of Arthur's pet knights leave the city with the Army. Slip out of the city just before dark. Our forces will be waiting just north of the woods outside Camelot. We will attack after dark, once they are asleep and settled for the night." Morgana laughed again. "Oh, I wish I could've seen my brother's face this morning when he made a fool out of himself in front of the council. After we have captured Camelot, if he survives the battle, I will take great pleasure in revealing his once most trusted servant, as the instrument of his destruction."

"Venomous witch!" A voice hissed, startling Leon and Gwaine.

"Geezze!" Gwaine said, through gritted teeth. "A little warning next time."

"Shhh." The spirit said. They heard the door to the cottage creak open. Looking down the "roof" of the hovel they watched Agravaine's dark figure dissapear over the rise to their right.

"That's your cue gentlemen. Go quickly and tell Arthur."

"Wait," Gwaine said. "What about you?" Despite the darkness, Gwaine could see the white smile that spread across the spirit's face.

"Me? I'm going to have a little chat with the lady. You best be on you way. Timing will be crucial for Arthur." Merlin disappeared before either knight could respond. Leon put a hand on Gwaine's shoulder and motioned to leave. The two knights quietly made their way back to the horses and raced towards Camelot.

* * *

><p>Morgana finished gathering everything she would need for the long ride north. She had just finished lacing up her riding boots and was startled when a bowl crashed onto the floor next to her. She jumped up, ready to fight.<p>

"Oh," she said annoyed, "it's you." Merlin stood leaning against the wall near the door, arms crossed. Morgana turned away and gathered her riding gloves off the table. "Can I help you with something?" She said, with mocking playfulness in her tone.

"You know why I'm here, witch." Merlin said, spitting out the last word with venom. He no longer fought against the darkness in his mind. They both wanted to be free of Morgana's spell.

"Oh?" She questioned. She turned to face him, both hands behind her on the table. "I'm afraid I don't." She cocked her head slightly, an amused expression on her face. She smiled, "Why don't you enlighten me?" Despite the disfigured face and clouded eyes, she could see the rage that burned in him. And as much as she put on a confident air, it unnerved her a bit.

"We did what you wanted," the spirit replied dangerously. "We tormented Arthur so that he and the council think he's mad, making it possible for you to carry out your plans to claim the throne." It stood up and began to move towards her. "We've held up our end. Now it is your turn." It circled around to her left, and stood beside a bookcase full of jars and potions. "Release us." It demanded.

Her eyes followed his progress across the room. As he came closer to her position, she shifted to face him, backing away at the same time.

"I'm sorry, were you operating under the assumption that we had an agreement? I don't recall every promising anything of the kind. Why would I give up such a useful tool? You serve me now, and I'm not done with you." She said, confident in her binding spell.

"I was going to give you a chance," Merlin paused. Then Morgana almost lost her composure as he smiled that evil grin, that made his scared faced seem to slither. "You leave us with no choice, then." It grabbed a clay jar from the shelf and pulled the cloth covering off of it. '_Had that always been there_?'

"You really are a fool," it hissed, and smashed the jar on the ground between them. It exploded in a burst of green smoke that swirled violently between them. Fear gripped her, and before she could think of a counter spell, the smoke split and enveloped them both, violently pulling at her hair and clothes. The ghostly figure stood still, with eyes closed and arms extended, welcoming the torrent of smoke and wind. It said a few words that Morgana couldn't understand, but she knew they were words of magic. She only had a moment to be shocked, as she was knocked to the ground. The smoke swirled and winded itself up and out the chimney.

She coughed, and frantically tried to get to her feet. She was still clinging to a chair, on her knees when she movement caught her eye. She looked up at the figure standing over her and froze in shock. Once again she found herself staring into bright blue eyes that stood out against a pale, smooth complexion under a mop of dark hair.

"H-how?" She stammered. The spirit learned down towards her, bringing a closed hand in front of her face. The last thing she remembered was reddish gray dust filling her nose and lungs.

Merlin stood, looking down at the sleeping figure. He felt the knife in his belt and held it over her. He waited for the hatred and anger to come. He was prepared to let the Ciarmhaic exact it's revenge.

But nothing happened. His anger was just his, as he contemplated ending Morgana's life. He knelt down and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. Sadness, not anger filled him. He looked at her, and for the first time in a long time, saw a woman, who long ago, he had cared for. She had been so sweat, and kind. He remembered a young woman with a bright smile. Someone who had once risked her life. For a druid boy, a servant, a friend. And when he had found out she had magic, how his hopes had soared. He thought maybe, just maybe he'd found someone... he shook the thought away. That person didn't exist anymore, and soon neither would he. He stood up and threw the dagger away. He could feel it. The pull of the afterlife, calling him back.

"Not yet," he said quietly to himself. He took one last sorrowful glance at Morgana's sleeping form. "Good bye, I wish things had been different." He closed his eyes and thought of Camelot.

* * *

><p>Arthur signed the last of the orders, and handed it to the guard, who swiftly left. Everything had gone as planned. Agravaine was now locked in the dungeons. They had been waiting for him in his chambers, when he returned. The members of the council, Gaius, and two guards, and the evidence. He protested of course, but with Leon and Gwaine's arrival, and retelling of the meeting with Morgana, his protests fell on deaf ears. After he had been led away by the guards they all retired to the council chambers to discuss the next step and preparations for Morgana's attack. The current orders needed to be rescinded, and a plan formulated. They had decided to head off the attack, and take a small army of men north tonight. They would send a warning to whoever commanded the enemy forces. Their deception had been discovered, and if they were ready to die, then Arthur was willing to accommodate them. He would give them one chance to abandon their ill advised attack.<p>

As the guard left to deliver the last of the orders, so did the council. Arthur let out a long breath. He looked around at his knights, Gaius and Gwen.

"Thank you, all of you. I know the past few days, weeks really, have been hard. Thank you for standing by me." Gwen moved to his side and all the knights all nodded or bowed and acknowledged their king simultaneously.

Leon. "Of course."

Percival. "Always my lord."

Elyan. "My king."

Gwaine. "Anytime Princess."

"Dollop-head.." A playful voice said. Everyone in the room froze. Tension rose as once again the hooded figure stood in their midst. After a few moments of silence, Gwaine was the first to recover.

"Soo," he said hesitantly. "How was your chat?"

"Well, Morgana wasn't as co-operative as I would have liked." He started to move towards them, reaching up and undoing the strings of his cloak. "But I had expected that..." In one swift motion, his right hand came up, grasping the cloak, swirling it over his head and gathering it over his left arm. "And I had a plan of my own."

Again silence took hold of the room. As Merlin had moved to remove his cloak, they had prepared themselves for the horror of his face. Arthur had even moved towards Gwen to shield her. But when he saw the bright eyes and goofy grin he paused, then laughed, and headed straight towards his old friend. Arthur reached out to grab Merlin's shoulders, but his hands found no purchase. The others in the room had begun to move in as well, but stopped upon seeing that happen. Arthur's grin fell. Merlin looked at his shoulder then to Arthur.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I only lifted the spell that Morgana had had on me."

"Then you're not..you're still..."

"Dead." Merlin said matter of factly. "And I will need to be leaving soon, but I had to make sure you were okay." He looked at the others. "That Camelot, would be okay."

"What of Morgana?" Gwaine asked.

"She's alive. However she will not be going anywhere for a day or so."

Guinevere had moved to Arthur's side. "I just came back to say good bye." Merlin said.

"But," Arthur protested. "Without you, how can we defeat her?" he tried to keep the worry from his voice.

Merlin rested his ghostly had on Arthur's shoulder, despite knowing it wouldn't be felt. "I don't know, but I have faith in you, in your destiny." He glanced at his old mentor, "and you have Gaius." He looked back at Arthur. "He knows the ways of magic and has resources that may help you in your fight." Arthur looked at the physician, and Gaius nodded once.

"I will try my best, sire." He said, trying to remain strong for the younger people in the room. He was thankful that Merlin had come to him earlier that day, and they had had their time, to say goodbye. Despite knowing that this moment was coming, it was still painful, as if Merlin had died all over again.

"But surely," Arthur kept on. "With all your knowledge and magic, there's has to be a way for you to come back, or at least, stay?" The pleading in his voice, tore at Merlin. He couldn't bring himself to dash his king's hopes. He pulled away from Arthur.

"Sire," Gaius interjected. "Unfortunately the magic required for such a thing, the cost is to high."

"A life must be taken, if one is to be given." Merlin said gravely. He fixed Arthur with a warning stare. "Gaius and I have already discussed this. I would not wish for anyone, to give up their life so that I might live again." He glanced at the others. "You all have so much left to accomplish, so much to give. My time has ended. I am just thankful that I got this opportunity to tell you all, how much your friendship has meant to me."

Arthur held Gwen tight, she sobbed and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Oh Merlin," she sobbed. "I will miss you terribly." She extended her hand to him. Merlin wrapped his ghostly hand around hers, bowed and kissed her hand.

"And I you. It was a pleasure, my lady."

Gwaine stepped forward, reaching out, but then stopped remembering. "It won't be the same without you, my friend." emotion welling up in his throat.

Merlin nodded, "Thank you Gwaine, for everything you did for me." The emotion in the room was heavy. He began backing up, away from them all. He looked at Arthur. He could see the shimmer in the King's eyes, as he tried to be strong and fight back the tears. He noticed the glint in just about every eye in the room as he took one last look around. He bowed, formally, and vanished.

They all stood there, Gwen's soft sobs and a few sniffles the only sound.

Arthur took a deep sniffley breath through his nose and wiped his eyes. "Right then." He looked at his knights. "We still have work to do."

* * *

><p>He stood in the field below the castle. The moonlight's silvery glow reflecting off the stone walls. He looked up at the magnificent structure and said one, last good bye. Then closing his eyes, he let go, of everything, and waited for the light to consume him once again.<p>

He waited. Waited, but nothing changed. He opened his eyes, and found himself in darkness. He was confused. He could see nothing, feel nothing.

Then, faintly, he heard something all too familiar. Something, if he had had flesh, would've make his skin crawl and hairs stand on end.

As his dread grew...

the laughter...

got louder.


	21. Control

Chapter 21: Control

.

It tried to contain the anticipation and excitement.

The moment It had waited for was here.

After the witch's spell had been removed, it had remained as quiet and un-intrusive as possible, letting the warlock believe that It too, had been removed.

They had been united in their desire to be free of the witch's curse. However, while the young warlock was content to embrace oblivion, It had no such desire.

It had been trapped for 200 years, dormant. Alone. Unable to act upon the thousands of evil desires that occupied It's being. But now it had a foothold in this world. It finally had a chance to be free, and was not going to let it go.

It had been patient. It would have to be quick.

It's patience was rewarded.

In the moment that Merlin let go, the Ciarmhaic seized control.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOO Don't worry, it's not over yet...Please read if you want to know what happens next. OOO<strong>_

_**Thanks to everyone who has read and liked and reviewed this story. It has been a long journey, sprung from a seemingly simple idea, that turned out to not be too simple.**_

_**I will have to say that chapter 20 was one of the most painful, yet exciting chapters that I had to write, I actually had written the ending part of 20 and this chapter first and was soo excited about the twist. It took a lot to force myself to write all the events leading up to itI hope you liked it. Or hated it really. If it left you going, "What the hell?" That's great.**_

_**The story will continue in a few weeks.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks again. Wishing everyone a Happy Christmas and holiday season.**_


	22. Stranger

Chapter 22: Stranger

.

A few days later...

.

The tension and excitement of the past week had finally started to settle down. War had been avoided and the daily duties of running a kingdom had fallen back onto Arthur's shoulders. However, it seemed the previous day, he couldn't walk anywhere in the castle without one of the knights or council members apologizing to him for doubting him or telling him how pleased they were, he was feeling better. After encountering more of the same this morning, he had decided to hide out for a while, before the afternoon council meeting.

As normal as things were starting to feel, he didn't let his guard down. Morgana was still out there. He had dispatched a small patrol that very night, led by Gwaine, to take her into custody. However when they arrived, she was gone. The next morning he had gone down to the dungeons to confront his uncle and interrogate him about Morgana's whereabouts, only to find him gone as well. The guard was unconscious, and the cell while still locked, was empty. They had sent patrols back to Morgana's hovel, but could not pick up a trail.

A sense of foreboding had followed Arthur ever since, and he found himself filled with longing, once again. "Merlin. I wish you were here." He said softly.

.

***** _IN THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS_

As the meeting was drawing to close, Arthur became restless. The subject matter of discussion, had been pretty standard, everyday issues to deal with. No information had yet surfaced about Morgana or Agravaine's whereabouts, and they had exhausted all avenues they could think of. While the lack of her presence currently meant a little bit of peace for the kingdom, Arthur knew that eventually she would be back, and he had no idea how to fight her. Arthur dismissed the council, and people were starting to gather their various documents, when the heavy chamber doors suddenly swung open seemingly of their own accord. Everyone stopped and stared at the figure that stood in the doorway, causing everyone to freeze in their tracks. Despite the fact that the man was not very large, his presence was intimidating as he was clothed in black from head to toe.

Black leather riding gloves met the sleeves of a black tunic which "V"d at the neck, and was laced together by cording. It flowed down his torso, tucked into loose fitting black leather trousers, held by a thick black belt with bronze studs. As he moved into the room with confident strides, it wasn't his clothes, or sound of his black boots against the stone floor that chilled Arthur to his core, it was the black hooded cloak, fastened around the strangers neck, that hid his face. As a result of recent events, Arthur had developed a dislike for hoods. As it triggered not so pleasant memories. The long cape draped off his shoulders and billowed behind him as he continued forward. There was a straight path to Arthur, through the crowd, and the figure made it halfway before two knights moved to block his progression.

He didn't break stride as he raised his hands and moved them in a manner as if pushing through thick brush in the forest. The two knights stumbled backwards a few steps, as the man passed them.

'_Sorcery.' _ Arthur thought with fear and disdain. Although he had accepted Merlin and what he had been, he had yet to truly make up his mind about magic. Merlin had told him he would need it to defeat Morgana, but he had been avoiding discussing the matter and making a decision.

He and the other knights took a stance, ready for a fight. But after two more strides the stranger suddenly dropped down to one knee, head bowed before the king.

"My Lord." His voice gave Arthur pause, it was deep and raspy, yet familiar. He looked at his knights who were staring at him, waiting, ready to move if the King commanded. He shook his head and signaled for them to stand down, which they did hesitantly, keeping a wary eye on the stranger.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Arthur demanded.

"I bring news of Morgana, My Lord." He said, still looking at the ground.

Arthur's eyes lit up. '_Finally,' _he thought. "Well let's hear it then."

"I'm sorry, my lord. I would only risk this information for the King's ear alone."

"Yes, of course," Arthur agreed, eager for any information about Morgana. He looked up and addressed the room. "You are all dismissed, thank you." There were murmurs as the council members continued to gather their things and file out of the hall. The knights however, were not so swift to exit the hall.

"Sire," Sir Leon voiced from Arthur's right. "You cannot honestly expect us to leave you alone with this, this sorcerer?" He stood with his hand on his sword, addressing the King, but not taking his eyes off the stranger.

"You have your orders..." Arthur started, but was interrupted by the stranger.

"No, my King. Your knight is quite right. If it will ease the minds of all, I will permit some to stay." Leon inwardly balked at the audacity of the man's words. "If there are those that you trust, whole heartedly, without doubt. They may remain."

Arthur looked around and met the eyes of Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan. Each nodding agreement in response to their king and each other.

"Right then," Arthur said. "The four of you know who you are, everyone else is dismissed." As the small crowd began to file out of the hall, Arthur caught a glimpse of Gaius and called out. "Gaius! Please stay as well." As Gaius got closer Arthur said more quietly, "I will need your counsel in this matter." The seconds it took to clear the hall could have been hours for Arthur, as he was anxious to hear the news.

The knights stood tense as they watched the last guard leave the room and close the doors. The stranger hadn't moved from his position on the floor, staying still as a statue.

At the large thud of the doors being shut, he stood up and removed his hood.

.

_**A/N And the the story continues...I know I said I wasn't gonna update for a while, but felt I just had to get this out there, especially since I've had more time to write recently. Sort of a preview of the drama that will be the focus of the next part of the adventure. **_


	23. Prisoner

Chapter:23 Prisoner

The violent images jolted her awake. It took a few seconds for her mind to calm down, and heart stop racing. She sat up in the bed and brought her hands to her head. She took in a few deep breaths as she waited for the fog and confusion to subside. Those images. They weren't the nightmares, that she knew now to be visions of the future, that had plagued her all her life. They were different.

Now that she was awake the images, no, 'memories?' she thought, were starting to fade She tried to hold onto them but only saw flashes of things that didn't make sense. The Isle of the Blessed. A man screaming. An eerie laugh echoing in the dark. A body, the skin pulled taught over the skeleton. A familiar face grinning wickedly. She felt like she should know who it was, but when she tried to close her eyes and focus on the images, it all swirled into gray. A sense of dread washed over her.

She had awoken to the same images and sensations this morning, as well as the day before. She looked up and saw the late afternoon light streaming through the high window. It taunted her. If she could only reach it, she could escape. She glanced again, for the hundredth time, around the large circular room.

It was the same as it had been this morning. Empty save for the bed, pushed against the far wall. Made of white stone, the walls soared high above her head and met six windows spaced evenly, in a way that would allow sunlight to enter, no matter what time of day or year. She had explored every inch of the walls already, trying to find hand and footholds that would allow her to climb up, but the walls has been expertly lined up and mortared, leaving no small ledges to take hold of.

Her eyes landed on the heavy wooden door across from her. She stood up and held out her hand.

"ætýne!" she said. Nothing happened. "ætýne!" She shouted. Still nothing. She sunk back down onto the bed. She had been unable to use her magic since waking up in this place. She could feel it was still with her, faintly, below the surface, but she could not call upon it. That realization the day before had terrified her the most. Without her magic she was helpless, vulnerable.

Her stomach painfully lurched and gurgled at her. It had been at least two days, maybe more, since she had had anything to eat. However, whoever her captor was, had generously left her a full skin of water. She had barely drank any yesterday though. Without her magic to test it, she had not been convinced that it wasn't poisoned, and she had tried to ignore her thirst. This morning however, she had given in, and thankfully was still alive. She reached for the water skin, hanging off the end of the bed, and took a small sip. As much as she wanted to gulp down the whole thing, she had no idea how long she would need it to last.

She looked thoughtfully at the skin, and anger boiled inside her. How could this have happened, to her! She was one of the most powerful sorceresses in all the land, and all those that stood against her either hated or feared magic; for magic was the only way someone could have been able to put her in this position. Frustrated, she tossed the water skin across the floor, and screamed. She leaned forward putting her head in her hands. Her fingers gripping her long black curls.

The overwhelming sense of helplessness returned to her. She would not cry, she would not cry, she told herself. She was tired, hungry, scared and frustrated, and eventually, soft sobs flowed from her lips involuntarily. She wanted to shut her eyes and forget the world around her, but that was what she had done a few hours ago. No rest awaited her in her sleep.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and once again tried to remember something from the nightmares, but they eluded her. She decided to focus on the last thing she remembered, her last meeting with Agravaine. He had just informed her of the good news. Victory over her brother was withing her grasp. He left and she was going to join her forces north of Camelot, but there was something else; a nagging that she couldn't place. Suddenly, an image flashed in her mind very quickly.

'_No_.' She thought. "_Me__rlin_?' She remembered now, she hadn't yet left her dwelling, and he was there. She had refused to give him what he wanted, freedom. Oh she had had such plans for him, but something had happened, but she couldn't recall it. It seemed preposterous to think that he had done this to her. She knew that spirits had some uncanny abilities to haunt and torment the living, but would a spirit really have been capable of this?

She debated back in forth in her head for a while until she was even more mentally and emotionally exhausted. She closed her eyes again and laid down on the bed, wanting to forget her current situation, wishing for darkness to consume her Her eyes popped open wide.

"The Dimscúa." She said softly to herself. A chill ran down her spine as a renewed sense of terror slowly crept over her.

***_IN CAMELOT_***

Arthur never really was much of a thinker. It wasn't a widely know fact, but he was driven more often than not by his heart, his emotions and his gut.

And that held true for this moment, that he, the knights and Gaius stood staring at the smiling face of Merlin. Something in the back of Arthur's mind screamed a warning, but his heart didn't listen. The joy and relief he felt outweighed the nagging doubt and fear and he moved forward towards the spirit of his old friend.

"You stayed!" Arthur exclaimed. He knew Merlin had had doubts about hanging around as a spirit, and in truth, so had he, until the day after Merlin had said good-bye. Arthur had regretted not fighting harder to convince him to stay longer, before going back to the spirit world.

"Well," Merlin chuckled, "not exactly." Merlin moved towards Arthur, the gap closing quickly between the two, and pulling his gloves off.

The knights moved forward, but not out of joy or relief. Despite their last encounter with the spirit, where he was free from Morgana and the evil thing in his mind, when it came to their King, they were always on guard.

Arthur paused at Merlin's comment. "What do you mean?" Arthur asked just as Merlin closed the distance between them.

Merlin tossed his gloves at his old friend. Arthur instinctively brought his hands together to catch the objects and was surprised as he felt the soft leather. He was momentarily dumbfounded and jumped when he felt a hand come down firmly, and grip his right shoulder.

His looked at the hand, dropped the gloves and grabbed the arm attached to the hand. He tried to speak but no words came out. It was solid; flesh and bone. His gaze followed the arm to the body and up to the face of the friend he had lost. Now that he was closer he could see the signs of life. While the skin was still pale, it, as well as the lips, had a pinkish tone to it, rather than the blue it had a few days ago. With his left hand, Arthur reached out to touch the grinning face.

"Merlin?" He almost choked on the name, emotion welling deep inside him. A part of him held back, afraid it wasn't real.

Merlin brought his hands out to the side. "In the flesh!" He bowed slightly.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted with delight and pulled the other man into a tight embrace, laughing, tears starting to well up.

Merlin was laughing as well and pulled away slightly, to look at his friend, but both men kept their arms locked together.

For that moment, Arthur cared about nothing else. His hope and his joy drowning out the small voice of caution screaming in the back of his mind.

_**A/N: Hmmm how did that happen? I know, do you? Find out next chapter... Hope you enjoyed it! Would love reviews if you have the time. **_


	24. Returned

_Sorry for the long delay! _

_**Chapter 24: Returned**_

.

For a few seconds, nobody else moved, as they watched the reunion between Arthur and Merlin.

Joy. Fear. Relief. Doubt. The conflicting emotions held Gwaine in place. He longed to surge forward and join Arthur in embracing Merlin, however, his mind screamed warnings. _'Not right. Not right!'_ The image of the twisted spirit still fresh. But as he looked at the man in Arthur's arms he began to notice the difference, and realized that the man before them was not the spirit that had tormented them previously. Joy flooded into him. Then questions such as 'How?' and 'Why?' took over and fear and doubt rose again.

All these emotions and thoughts played themselves out within a matter of seconds, and the knight did not know which emotion to respond to. He was vaguely aware of Arthur's happy laugh, and the exclamations from Percival and Elyan as they too had moved in to test the apparition. Seeing them shaking hands with Merlin and laughing drew Gwaine towards them, hope building again in his heart.

He had taken two steps forwards when an arm across his chest nearly knocked the wind out of him. He looked incredulously at the offending arm, then at it's owner. He was about to snap at Leon, when he saw the hard and concerned expression on his fellow knight's face. Leon's eyes shifted, and Gwaine followed his gaze across the room.

Standing very still, well back from the reunion was Gaius. His stance was stiff, and his hands were locked together in front of him. If the lack of excitement from the old man wasn't enough of a sign that something about this was very wrong, then his expression was. There was no joy, or relief or tears. His mouth set in a thin hard line, and furrowed brows sat over stern eyes.

The two knight moved slowly towards the old man and didn't notice when Merlin's gaze locked onto their movements. He broke free of the hands around him and putting on his best smile moved towards the old physician.

"Gaius!" He said joyfully, then stopped and allowed his smile to fade. "What's wrong?" His voice laced with concern.

All movement in the room ceased and Gaius was acutely aware of all the eyes that were now focused on him. He looked at the concerned, bright, young face before him. Like Gwaine and Leon, emotions were conflicting within. He straightened up and questioned the man who looked like Merlin.

"Yes. I'm quite alright. It's just," he started, "I am confused Merlin. You specifically forbade me and Arthur from trying to find a way to bring you back because..." he faltered here, looking at the ground.

"Because of the cost." Merlin finished. Gaius met his eyes. "I know what you're thinking." He moved closer to the old man and put a hand on his shoulder. Gaius stiffened at the touch. "But I swear, _I_, didn't kill anyone."

Merlin turned around and looked at the group. "This is Morgana's doing." He said flatly. He turned back to Gaius. "Unlike us, she has no concern for life, and no qualms about employing all manner of dark magic to get her way."

"Gaius, what is he talking about?" Arthur asked, uncertainty in his voice.

The old man ignored Arthur, instead addressing his ward. "You're saying that Morgana performed the ritual to return you to the land of the living? Why would she do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I have an idea." He backed up so that he could see all of their faces before continuing his explanation. "Obviously the sleeping powder I doused her with the other night, wasn't as strong as I thought. When she realized that she had lost she came up with a new plan. After I left you all the other night, just as I was getting ready to, to..." he paused, looking sad. "Um, well I suddenly found myself face to face with Morgana on the Isle of the blessed. She was chanting, and I could feel her dark magic, and suddenly breath hit my lungs and when I fell forward, I could feel the ground solid beneath me before I blacked out. When I came to I was chained up in some dark cave."

"I decided not to stick around and wait for Morgana to torture me, or place a spell on me, or whatever it was that she was planning." He turned to Arthur. "I was worried for you, all of you. So after I freed myself I headed straight for Camelot as fast as I could."

"Wait. How did _you_, break yourself out of chains?" Gwaine asked sceptically.

"I don't understand," Elyan interjected. "What could Morgana possibly hope to gain by bringing you back?"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Gwaine interjected, stepping forward. "For all we know, you could be Morgana in disguise, trying to fool us!"

Merlin backed away from the onslaught, and confused and hurt glares, holding his hand out in front of him, in a placating gesture. He looked pleadingly at Arthur.

Momentarily Arthur dropped his eyes. Merlin saw the King take a deep breath. What he didn't notice right away was Leon, with his sword drawn moving to place himself between Arthur and Merlin.

"Whoa!" Merlin exclaimed. "Leon, there's no need for that. I'm not here to hurt anybody."

Arthur looked up at Merlin's words. He reached out and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Leon." He said in a commanding tone. "It's alright. Everybody please calm down. We..."

"I'm sorry your highness," Leon interrupted. "But you are not thinking clearly." Keeping his sword pointed at Merlin, he looked back at his King. "Have you forgotten, my lord, that when he entered this chamber he used magic? He's nothing but a sorcerer trying to deceive you. Look at him!" He fixed his gaze on Merlin again. "Dressed like death himself."

Arthur focused on Merlin, stood there with his arms crossed. He shook his head slightly. When his eyes met Arthur's, there was amusement in them. Arthur did not find the situation funny.

Trying to bring the room back to order Arthur raised his voice. "Well,_ Merlin_." He said loudly, stressing the name. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Everyone fell silent and looked at the darkly clothed man.

The humor vanished from Merlin's face. His posture slumped a little and he exchanged a familiar look of understanding with Arthur. He then turned towards the rest of the group.

"I know my attire is not quite what you are used to." He gestured at himself. "But I didn't exactly have access to my closet when I woke up in that cave." He smiled Arthur. A mischievous but humorous, classically Merlin smile. Despite the tension and doubt in the room, it helped to calm the King's nerves. "Besides," he continued in a more jovial tone. "When you're dressed like this? Nobody bothers you. People see you coming and move to the other side of the road, and they especially don't want to make eye contact." He looked at Percival. "Now I know how it feel to be you."

Percival laughed, and Elyan smiled until a death glare from Leon shut them up.

"Fools!" He snarled. Arthur was taken aback by the vehemence in Leon's voice. He looked at his oldest knight in shock.

Leon was scared. Not for himself, but for his King, his friends and Camelot. He was face to face with a dark magic. He could feel it, but for some reason the others could not. Arthur was being lured in by grief. He didn't know how he could defeat a sorcerer powerful enough to pull off this kind of deception, but he was sure as hell gonna try.

He faced the man, and pointed his sword at him. "Whoever you are, I've heard enough. You used magic, we all saw it. You can't talk your way out of that. Merlin was not a sorcerer."

The man had the gall to laugh at him, and what made it worse was how much he looked like Merlin when he did it. He put his hand over a wide mouthed grin that cause his eyes to shrink to slits. He turned away from Leon trying to regain his composure. Leon decided to take advantage of the exposed back and moved in, swinging his sword over his head.

"Merlin look out!" Arthur yelled, and Merlin turned quickly to face Leon.

Leon was determined to end this, he wasn't even phased when he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold. What did startle him though was when his sword stopped in mid air a little more than a hand's length from the sorcerer's face.

The others in the room gasped as Merlin calmly stepped to the side, and the sword continued on it's trajectory, the unexpected motioned throwing Leon on the ground. Merlin quickly moved over to stand behind Arthur, who had already moved forward when he saw Leon move to attack.

Gwaine, Percival and Elyan ran towards Leon and helped him up. Anger burned in their eyes. Arthur raised his hands. "Okay everyone. Like I said, if everyone will just calm down. We can explain."

"Explain what?" Gwaine said. "Did you not see what just happened? Wait..." Gwaine paused. "_We?"_

"Yes. Look I know it's a bit of a shock. It wasn't easy for me either when I first fond out."

The knights looked at him confused. "Found out what sire?" Elyan asked.

"That Merlin was, is a sorcerer." Arthur noticed how all the knights exchanged looks, ans he knew what it meant. "I'm not crazy, or under any spell. Gaius? Tell them."

All eyes turned to the old man standing quietly off to the side. They had almost forgotten he was there.

**A/N: I know, I know...sorry about the cliffe. **_**Hope everyone enjoyed the holiday treat last month of four chapter updates! Unfortunately the holidays are over and it's back to work so there may be some long waits between chapters...sorry, and writing dialog to tell your story gets tiresome.**_

_**Also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!**_

.

_IMPORTANT update related to the last chapter (prisoner) Originally, at the end of the first section Morgana refers to the Ciarmhaic, calling it "the Dwolma" an old English word having to do with a type of darkness, or being in darkness as in a state of confusion. So I thought it was a fitting name, until I was reminded that when Merlin posed as a girl sorcerer he said his name was 'Dolma.' In my mind that's just to close, so I changed the name Morgana uses for the Ciarmhaic to the "Dimscua." Still an old English word referring to darkness. I only mention it because that name will be used again._


	25. Friend or Foe?

_**Yay! An update. Thanks for your patience. Sorry for the delay.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 25: Friend or Foe?**

**.**

Gaius looked at the expectant faces of the young men in front of him. Skepticism and surprise on that of the knights; hopefulness on his King's; and lastly that of his former ward. His main focus was on the face of the young man that had been like a son to him. Gaius had expected Merlin's face to hold the same hopefulness and pleading as Arthur's, wanting Gaius to confirm the truth and validate his existence, however his expression was very very different.

His expression was not what Gaius would have expected, but was completely Merlin at the same time. In his posture and facial expression, there was a questioning look with a pinch of nervousness thrown in. Gaius knew the expression on Merlin's face was a mask; it was the eyes that Gaius gave away the truth. His bright blue eyes flashed with mischief, one born of knowing something that no one else in the room did. It was a look Gaius had seen many times before on the boy. It was the face that he had developed over the years, when he had to pretend that he knew nothing about what was going on.

Gaius couldn't help but wonder at it. Right in front of him was a possibility he had dared not hope for, that the boy was there and returned to him. He had managed to survive many things over the years, against all odds. He was powerful, and prophesied to do great things. Gaius tried to rationalize the reality in his head. Other than the attire, the boy in front of him was familiar in every way, and very different from the ghostly being that they had encountered days before.

He straightened up and addressed the group. "Merlin was, is..." he corrected himself, "indeed a sorcerer." He could see the internal struggle on the faces of a few of the knights. "I have known this from the day he arrived in Camelot. I..."

"I saved his life the first day we met." Merlin spoke up, moving from behind Arthur and slightly towards Gaius. A slightly embarrassed look came over his face, and he scratched at his forehead near his hairline, tilting his head slightly, looking at the ground. "Actually it was my fault in the first place." Gaius noticed the familiar gesture. "You see, the first time I entered his chambers he was organizing supplies in the mezzanine, and I startled him, causing him to fall." He looked at Gaius. "I used my magic to quickly move his bed to catch him."

"Is that true Gaius?" Leon asked cautiously, his eyes never leaving Merlin.

"Yes. That was Merlin's first day in Camelot. I had suspected that he used magic in order to do it, and I tested him later, to be sure."

"Gaius has been keeping my secret all these years." The knights were a mix of relief, disbelief, confusion and anger.

"Honestly Gwaine," Merlin appealed to his closest friend in the group of knights. "How do think I have managed to survive everything that we have been through the last few years, riding out with all of you, unarmed and without armor?" A look of annoyance came over Merlin's face. "Well that is until recently."

Leon looked to Arthur. "You knew about this then?" He began hesitantly. "Despite Camelot's laws and..." Arthur held up his hand cutting the knight off.

"I only found out last week. The day before Merlin and I called that meeting with all of you."

Gwaine and Elyan shivered at the memory, Leon made a face.

"Merlin was right. We can't possibly hope to defeat Morgana, without the help of magic. She is too powerful." He used his royal authority voice. "It is time to put prejudices aside, and focus on protecting this kingdom," he looked sideways at Merlin, "by any means possible."

Merlin chimed in quickly to keep them from thinking too long on it. "Look, I regret what happened last week when I was under Morgana's control, but I'm free of her now." He looked at them pleadingly. "Please, give me a chance to prove myself to you. Ask me anything."

* * *

><p>And so they did. In the end, Merlin had answered all their questions, and even managed to shed some light on things that hadn't made sense in the past.<p>

Eventually Gwaine was the first to give in, and embraced him. "Glad to have you back then."

Elyan and Percival grasped his forearm, and echoed Gwaine's sentiment. Leon simply nodded in Merlin's direction, having never really had that type of relationship with his King's manservant.

He wasn't surprised at Leon's reaction. He could feel the distrust still lingering. Unlike the other knights, Leon had grown up in Camelot, with a lifetime distrust of magic. He had convinced them, that he was in fact Merlin, but getting them to trust him one hundred percent, he didn't really care about. They would eventually, whether they wanted to or not.

"So you say you have news of Morgana?" Gwaine asked playfully. "Or was that just a rouse to get close to the King?"

He smiled, inwardly, when he thought of his captive. "Well I can tell you where it was that she had me chained up." And he began to tell them the story he had concocted. Deep inside however, Merlin screamed and shouted in futility as events unfolded.

The Ciarmhaic laughed at his pain and smiled in triumph. '_This is going to be so much fun!'_


	26. Memories

Chapter 26: Memories

_**AN: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. Can't apologize enough for the long wait on this chapter. I've been dying to get it to you all for months, but haven't had the time to write. **_

_**Originally this chapter was supposed to have two parts to it, but I am splitting it between this and the next. So it will be two short chapters, instead on one. I might merge the two back together later, but for now, I wanted to get something out there for all of you who are waiting so patiently. **_

* * *

><p><em>She stood on the Isle of the blessed. Even within the circle of flickering torches, the darkness was oppressive. The ritual she was performing was a dark one, evil to the core. She had dealt in black magic before, but this spell frightened her. She didn't know or understand the incantation, but she didn't need to. It was what <em>he_ wanted her to say. _

_As she recited the words, she tried not to look into the terrified eyes of the man bound and gagged below her. Despite the howling wind, Agravaine's muffled cries reached her ears. She had never really cared for the man, despite his obvious lust and devotion to her. He had been a means to an end, a tool to be used only as long as it was useful. Yet she felt pity for him now, and wished it didn't have to be like this. She paused in her chanting, and glanced at the dark figure that stood across the courtyard. Lightning flashed suddenly in the cloudless sky, and a chill ran through her. She still couldn't believe how things had gone so wrong. _

_Morgana leaned down and gently placed her hand on her former ally's head. "I'm sorry." She said simply, and continued with the incantation. It had been made clear to her; perform the ritual or die. And she valued her life more. She grabbed the dagger and stone bowl from the alter. She slid the knife deep, across the inside of Agravaine's upper left arm and the blood spilled forth, like water bursting from a dam. Agravaine screamed through his gag. She ignored him and positioned the bowl to catch the crimson fluid._

_As his lifeblood left him, Agravaine's muffled cries slowly subsided. Once the bowl was full she stood up, letting the rest of the dark red liquid to trickle slowly to the ground. She stared in fascination, tracing the winding red river with her eyes. She was startled when she looked across the altar to find the hooded figure standing before her. _

"_Well," an eerie voice said impatiently. "What are you waiting for?"_

_She moved to his side of the altar quickly, driven by fear, and began pouring the blood on the ground, forming a circle around him. She took a deep breath and recited the last part of the spell. As she spoke the words, she felt a chill rise all around her. The wind began to howl, and flashes of crimson light began to circle overhead. She shouted the rest of the spell, and as the last word left her mouth a strong wind and crack of lightning threw her backwards. _

_The hot torrent whipped at her hair and clothes, stinging her eyes. She rolled over to protect her face. A crack of thunder reached her ears, and then suddenly, it was quiet and calm. She lifted her head and looked back. _

_The hooded figure had dropped to one knee inside the circle, which now burned with blue flame. She got to her feet, and made a move forward, curious. Her curiosity was short lived however, when her eyes fell upon the twisted corpse lying on the altar. Dry, taught skin clung to the bones. There was no resemblance to her once ally. _

_'I have to get out of here.' She thought, and turned to flee. She made it three steps before she felt like she had hit an invisible wall. She tried to turn around, but discovered she was frozen in place. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, then he came into her line of vision. His hand outstretched, and his head tilted, wearing a cocky, amused grin. The firelight danced in his eyes. _

_Anger and hatred replaced the fear she had felt a minute ago. She couldn't look at that face, mocking her, and remain calm. Deep down she knew it wasn't him, but it didn't matter. She hated them both. _

Morgana awoke with a start. She gasped as the memories, the ones that had been out of her reach, finally surfaced.


	27. Memories II

**Memories** _part II_

_**Phew...finally right? Hope you all like it. Reviews are crucial and appreciated.**_

_(warning to younger readers...this chapter is rated M for mature, just a little bit...)_

* * *

><p>Morgana awoke with a start. She gasped as the memories, the ones that had been out of her reach, finally surfaced. She sat on the edge of the bed, trying to get her breathing under control. She fumbled with the water skin, and took a large gulp, no longer caring about preserving the last bit that remained. As her mind cleared, she dropped the empty skin.<p>

She remembered. Understanding, now with more clarity, the true peril of her current situation. She barely had time to ponder further when there was a loud, metallic clang on the other side of the heavy wooden door. She stood, startled as the door began to slowly open inwards.

A ball of light shot into the room and hovered in the center. It floated just out of her reach, swirling and pulsing with different shades of yellow and orange. Morgana was so mesmerized by the sight she didn't notice the dark figure enter the room. It wasn't until the slam of the door shutting, that she noticed him, standing just across from her, grinning stupidly up at the orb. Her initial reaction was one of annoyance and indignation at his presence. But when she really looked at this face, she didn't see the pathetic servant, but the evil face from her dreams. If it had been just Merlin, she could have easily overpowered him, but this thing; something about him made her blood run cold.

"Magic can create the most beautiful things don't you think?" He said mournfully. He crossed his arms, bringing one hand to his mouth in a contemplative manner. The gesture reminded Morgana of Arthur when he was deep in thought.

"Why anyone would want to destroy something so beautiful I do not know." He turned to her, and his expression changed. A look malice crossed his face. "Oh that's right!" He exclaimed. "It's because of people like you." He started towards her and she made to run for the door, fear taking over any sense that she had. She made it two steps before she froze in her tracks, as if she had hit an invisible wall. She tried to back up, change direction, but she found that her body no longer responded to her commands. She could move her eyes, and she found her voice still worked as she grunted against the invisible bonds. His face appeared suddenly before her and she screamed.

"Now now," he scolded. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?" He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She wanted to turn her head to bite him, but could not. "What do you want?" She hissed. He chuckled and fear came over her as the dark figure moved behind her, out of her line of vision.

His hand gripped her hip, and all the muscles in her body tensed. She tried to pull away, but the spell held her in place. She felt him behind her; the hand on her hip slowly crept forward, sliding along her lower abdomen. His other arm, came up, reaching across her chest, cradling her breast and using it like an anchor as he pulled himself in tight to her. She felt his face pressed into the side of her head behind the ear and heard him inhale deeply.

"Ahhhhhh." He exhaled. "Even after days without bathing, stuck in this hole; your smell is still intoxicating." She felt his hot breath in her ear. "You know, once, long ago, I thought that there might have been something between you and I." His arms moved together hugging her around the middle. He rested his chin on her shoulder, close to her neck and sighed. "We could have made quite a team."

He kissed her neck softly, once. Twice. Again and again moving his mouth along her neck, shoulder and collar bone. His hands came up to her breasts rubbing them in circles, squeezing and caressing.

Morgana let out a loud gasp as a wave of sensation rippled through her. If she had been scared before, now she was terrified. Despite her beauty and flirtatiousness, she had never been intimate with a man. She had only ever kissed one boy, when she was younger. Being the ward of the King, especially one such as Uther, men tended to keep their distance for fear of royal wrath. No man had ever touched her this way before.

She willed it to stop, to end, but her own body was betraying her. Tears began to well up in her eyes, as sensations of pleasure flowed through her at his attentions. One hand left her chest and slowing crept down her body, pulling her tight to him again. A low grunt escaped him and she felt his body buck against hers. In one swift motion, he transferred his position in front of her, hand in the small of her back, keeping her close.

He grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was taken off-guard and his lips and tongue invaded her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly as all these new sensations overwhelmed her and she felt limp in his arms. He began walking her backwards, towards the bed, and she placed her hands on his shoulders for support.

Her eyes shot open at the realization. She could move, the spell was gone. She instantly began to struggle, trying to push him off of her. He was stronger than she had expected and as she struggled, his grip only seemed to tighten. She turned her head quickly away, braking the kiss, and dragged her nails deep across his face. He exclaimed loudly, releasing his grip around her waist and threw her to the floor. She landed painfully on her shoulder.

He hissed, "Wicked little witch!" He grabbed a fist full of her dark curls and yanked her up to her knees, wrenching her face towards him. His face was the one from her dream: irises completely black, a twisted snarl, eyebrows furrowed in anger. She could not recognize Merlin anywhere in the man before her. She should have been terrified, after everything, but in that moment of freedom from his grasp, her resolve returned. She scolded herself for being so pathetic. She may not have her magic, but she was still a high priestess. If this thing was what she thought, it should tremble before and obey _her,_ not the other way around.

She stared defiantly back up into his dark eyes, and even though hers were still wet with tears, he noticed the difference. Morgana watched in fascination as his eyes faded back to normal, and the lines of his face softened. Sighing, he let go of her, and she fell back to a sitting position. He walked to the center of the room and sat down in a chair facing her. Morgana looked around the room puzzled. _'Where did that come from?'_

By the time she met his eyes again, she noticed that the bloody scratch marks had vanished. "Oh Morgana." He said softly. "Whatever shall we do with you?"

"What do you want?" She tried to be confident and demanding, but her voice cracked, sounding fearful instead.

He chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, many many things. But what do you want eh? I thought after such a long time alone, you would like some company. I'm surprised and saddened at your rejection to my affections. You both desire each other, that much I can see, whether you choose to admit it or not." His eyes looked distant for a second and he laughed. "He denies it, but I know the truth. I felt it, from both of you."

Morgana stared at the thing, confused. There was a glimpse when he smiled, of the Merlin she used to know. A carefree air she remembered, back when they both were innocent. She snorted, ignorant was more like it. She caught the quizzical look her gave her, but felt no need to share her thoughts. She glared back at him.

"My my, such hostility. You're not still upset about that whole ruining your plan to attack Camelot are you? Because honestly, it was a terrible plan. Or is it Agravaine's death that has you upset? Really now, he is no one to cry over." A darker expression crossed his face. "Treacherous filth got what he deserved."

Nothing he said made sense, and it was beginning to annoy her. "What, are you talking about? Who _are_ you?" She asked, even though she was pretty sure that she knew.

A hurt expression crossed his face and his hand went to his chest. "Oh, my lady, do you not know? You don't recognize your old friend Merlin?" She glared at him, not amused by his jest. He paused and looked at her. "Alright, you tell me. What is it you _think_ you know?"

"You're the Dimscúa." She said sternly. "You should be obeying me, but somehow you broke that control and now are possessing Merlin's body."

"Ahh see, you are half right. I am the Darkness, I've had many names over the centuries, that you _tried_ to bind to your will, however I am so much more than that now. Because I am, Merlin. While I resent your trying to control me initially," he came closer to her. Part of her wanted to flee, but she stared him down and stood her ground. "You gave me a gift that I could not have foreseen." He looked at her with soft eyes. "Which is why I wanted to thank you earlier." He reached out to touch her face, but she flinched away from his hand.

"I can see our relationship will need some work. Unfortunately I will have to make a decision about what to do with you soon. I can only waylay Arthur's pursuit of you for so long, before he and the knights will start to question me." Her eyes snapped to his at the mention of her brother's name.

"You've been in Camelot all this time?"

"Of course. Once I had my body back, all I wanted to do was go home." In that moment the figure before looked and sounded exactly like Merlin. "See my friends again. Embrace Arthur and Gaius," a mischievous grin came over his face. "And tell them that everything was going to be all right."

"I don't understand how, you were able to fool them in thinking you're Merlin. Or why you turned against me. We both want the same thing."

"Ah, ah ah." He taunted. "See that is where you are wrong, where you have gone wrong. Your lust is for power, to rule the kingdom as queen. Spout all the nonsense you want about your quest being to have magic accepted. You're too filled with bitterness and hatred to see the truth."

"Oh really. And what might that be?"

"Violence begets violence. Did you ever think to try and convince Arthur that magic wasn't evil? Of course not, because you only use magic for evil selfish purposes. Merlin however, only ever used his magic to protect Camelot. That's the way of the world though eh? Only the bad gets recognized. But now, we have a chance to fix all that, in part thanks to you. Merlin's death was tough on our young king and once I returned he was willing to accept me as I am. Especially once we proved our loyalty by thwarting your plans."

Morgana barely heard his explanation as her brain grasped on thing. "What do you mean, 'Merlin's magic?' As ridiculous as it sounded coming out of her mouth, a sense of foreboding came over her.

He laughed long and loud. "You see? This is why you failed in your latest attempt to take Camelot. You killed, and are fighting against the one person that you should have sought as an ally. I am the most powerful sorcerer of this age, but I've had to hide and have not had the ability to fully develop my magic. Now though, I am free. Magic will return to Camelot, and I have the ear of the King."

"I, I don't understand." She said pathetically. Her world was crashing in around her as she tried to process everything she was hearing.

"I know," he said softly, "that's always been your problem." He reached out to stroke her cheek, and this time she didn't stop him. "But you will. One day. But I need you to make a decision soon. Time is running out." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Now you'll forgive me, but I've lingered too long." He turned and made for the door. "Destiny awaits!" He said, and was gone, the door shut tight and locked behind him.

Morgana sat down on the bed, confused and cold. The chair in the center of the room caught her eye. A plate of fruit and cheese sat on the seat and a full water skin hung from the back.

"Magic." She whispered to herself and shook her head. _'He claimed Merlin had magic.' _She thought to herself. The ball of light above her began to fade, just like her hopes of being able to overpower her captor and escape. He was too powerful, if he was able to strip her of her magic and hold her there. To fool the court of Camelot. Were they blind? How could they not see that that thing was not Merlin?

However hungry she had been the past few days, she was too upset now to eat, but the lure of the water brought her to the chair. Something he said, had stuck in her mind. "Destiny." She snorted. He would go back to Camelot to fulfill his _destiny_ at Arthur's side. And she was doomed to sit here and wait for whatever it was he had planned. She took a swig of the water, and the light finally faded out completely.

She stood still, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim moonlight, then slowly crept back across the room. Suddenly, in the darkness, she saw everything clear. As the pieces, and events over the past few years coalesced in her mind, that one word repeated itself over and over again. '_Destiny.'_

She turned quickly and looked in the direction of the door. As the realization hit her, a pit formed in her stomach.

"Emrys?"


	28. Facade

Chapter 27: Facade

.

_******He watched it all happening, unable to do anything about it. His soul felt dark, cold and alone. He screamed in vain, trying to call upon his magic, to reach it. For it was out of his grasp. He could see it, bright burning light, entangled in tendrils of darkness. He willed himself closer, reached out, but it always remained beyond him. He had tried everything he could think of to break free from the hold of the Darkness, and failed. He feared this existence. Is this how it would be to the end of time? For the Darkness was immortal, not of their realm. Not bound by their rules. Was he doomed to sit and watch It ravage the world he loved. In times like this, when his thoughts turned that direction, he could feel the cold laughter of the Darkness in his soul. It mocked him, and he fell further and further into despair.*******_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Gwaine sat down on the ground with a thud as Percival grabbed the reigns of both horses and led them to the stream. It seemed these days they spent more time out on patrol than they did in Camelot. Ever since _'Merlin'_ had returned, four days ago, finding Morgana was the most important thing for the knights to do. Everyday it seemed their new court sorcerer, had new information for them to persue. Gwaine shuddered at the thought of their last meeting that morning.

Gwaine knew it was not _their_ Merlin, but he couldn't prove it. Arthur was so taken in, no one could say anything against the King's thought-dead-but-returned-friend. Must have been how Merlin felt for so many years having magic in Camelot. If it hadn't been for Gaius, admitting Merlin's powers, Gwaine would not have believed their little Merlin capable of such things. He always knew there was something special about Merlin. For a "mere" servant he had shown incredible loyalty to Arthur and Camelot, as well as exceptional bravery.

Of course knowing now that Merlin had magic, it actually explained a lot. Gwaine frowned at the thought. In a way, it diminished Merlin's bravery in his eyes. Of course he was brave and would stand by Arthur and the Knights. Unbeknownst to them, he could take care of himself. Gwaine began to wonder, of all the dangers they had faced, how many of them had they survived because of Merlin?

A part of him had wanted to ask, but he was fearful of the answer, and the truth about how many times he had been close to death. He shook his head, as if trying to throw a thought out of his head. 'It's not Merlin.' He thought to himself. 'You have to stop thinking of _It_ that way.' He and Leon seemed to be the only knights who were hesitant to accept 'It.'

Leon had never been very close to Merlin, being one of the few of their little group, who was a knight under Uther, and had been raised in Camelot with a more strict sense of division between nobles and servants. As much as he had liked Merlin and understood Arthur's relationship, he kept his distance emotionally. If Leon had not stopped him that day, and pulled him out of the reverie of believing Merlin was back, he would probably be just as taken in as Arthur was.

Gaius's initial hesitation was what had initially put Gwaine on edge, but then Gaius had gone on to confirm the thing's claim that Merlin had had magic. If it hadn't been for Gaius, maybe, just maybe they could've gotten through to the King about the true nature of the thing in Merlin's skin.

_*******BACK IN CAMELOT********_

Arthur quietly and cautiously made his way back up into the main halls. He had never before in his life been as paranoid as he had been the last few days. Everytime he, Gaius and Guinevere met, they risked being discovered by the monster that was masquerading as his friend. The facade they had created to put the creature at ease would be undone, and not even Gaius was sure that they could survive It's wrath, if it chose to turn on them.

He only prayed that Gaius found the spell to banish the Ciarmhaic very very soon.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter I know. But just a kind of teaser really, just to let you know I haven't abandoned this story. All I can say is, SUMMER. Thank you to everyone who is still following and enjoying this story. You guys keep me writing, so feel free to review, they are always appreciated. Working on the next chapter, hope to have it up by the end of the month.**


	29. Moving along

Chapter 28: Moving along

"You're not afraid are you?"

The dark yet playful voice drew her eyes away from the castle. She glared at him from beneath the hood of her cloak, but sighed in resignation. As much as she resented his insinuation, he was right, she was afraid. Going back to Camelot, as a prisoner, was not her preferred return, but being subject to Arthur was not what frightened her.

"Do not fear my lady. I will take care of you."

She grimaced and looked away. It was strange to see such an arrogant expression on that face. She almost would have been comfortable dealing with the creature if it has chosen another, _any_ other, body to inhabit. She wondered, if it had not been Merlin's eyes, hands and body...she shuddered at the memory. He had given her a choice, join him or die. Be his, or be no more. There was no way around it. He had her trapped, had stripped her magic, and she wanted to live. Once she said yes, he had promised her revenge, power, everything she had wanted.

Looking back, she was disgusted with herself for giving in, for being weak.

"Whoa there." A loud voice called. They had reached the castle gates. Two guards stood in their way. "Identify yourselves and state your business." They eyed Morgana's bound hands suspiciously.

He had been wearing a hooded cloak, like her, as they had made their way through the city to avoid drawing attention. Now he pulled it back slowly and smiled sideways at the guards in front of him, keeping a tight grip on her elbow.

Their expressions changed very quickly once they realized who they were dealing with.

"My..my Lord Merlin. I'm sorry, my lord. I did not recognized you in that...attire. Sir."

Morgana stared at the guard, dumbfounded. The thing next to her had said that he had convinced everyone that he was Merlin. But she saw the look of fear in the guards' faces. She did not believe that the knowledge, that Merlin had magic, alone would be cause for such fear.

She looked at him as he reveled in their fear. He didn't realize the implication of it. They knew. _'That could be useful.'_ She thought. They did not believe his lies, but obeyed anyway. Just like her, what choice did they have.

"That's the point of a disguise is it not." He laughed. The tension in the air was thick, the guards stood frozen. "Well then, are you going to let us pass?"

They quickly stepped aside. '_Merlin'_ pulled her forward, but the guard on his left interjected. "And your...companion sire?"

Morgana heard the other guard inhale sharply at his comrade's outburst. Her captor stopped abruptly and faced the guard. She couldn't see his face, but his voice made her skin crawl. It was threatening and playful at the same time.

"That's the King's business."

The guard stumbled back a little and bowed slightly. He jerked her forward once again as they made they way into the castle.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in the throne room, alone. He was taking a break from the non-stop council meetings. A lot had changed in the last few weeks. For the most part, life in the kingdom had returned to normal, save for one thing. Merlin.<p>

Despite Arthur and Gaius's belief and fear about what _Merlin's_ intentions were, there was a kingdom to run. And until Gaius figured out a way to get rid of that, that imposter, they were all at its mercy, so best not to make it mad. But with accepting that thing as Merlin, came accepting magic. Camelot's laws had to change.

There was now a sorcerer, attending the King, influencing and making important decisions. When Arthur had proposed the new revised laws on magic the week before, as expected there was a lot of opposition from the council. Arthur was afraid that their comments would enrage the imposter, and he would use his magic against them, but he never did.

Watching him throughout the proceedings, Merlin's composure and attitude was that of the servant he remembered. When someone from the council attacked him directly, claiming he had cast a spell over the King, he didn't get angry or laugh. He was very diplomatic.

"_I can assure you that Arthur is under no spell." Merlin said. The members of the council grumbled against that._

"_And I supposed we just have to take your word for it, sorcerer?" _

"_Yes." He held their gaze. He looked at Arthur. "May I speak My Lord?" _

_Arthur had not expected this. "Of course, Merlin."_

"_Thank You. I know most of you remember the time before the purge, and since then have believed that outlawing magic has made this kingdom more peaceful. But I, and Gaius can tell you that it has not. All Uther's hatred and outlawing of magic has done is to create enemies of magic users, like Morgana. His own daughter. Born with a gift, but so afraid if it and Uther that she became evil." He paused and looked at them. _

"_You all have no idea how many times I have saved Arthur, and this kingdom." There was a round of murmurs to that, but he pressed on. "And usually it was from some magical force or threat from someone who had been wronged by Uther." _

Arthur had been stunned by the speech. Not because of any information that was revealed, he had already known most of it, but the whole time all he saw, was Merlin. Despite their initial assessment and agreement that it was the Ciarmhaic, and not Merlin, they really had no evidence. It wasn't hard to pretend that he had no doubts, unless Leon and Gwaine were around. Every now and then he would do something that was uncharacteristic of the Merlin they had known, but then again, had Arthur ever really known Merlin?

The last week the new court Sorcerer had been absent a lot. He said he wanted to assess how the people were taking to the change in the laws and help to quell any fears they might have. He had insisted on going alone, something that had not sat well with Arthur, but if he was gone it gave Gaius more freedom to work on their secret project.

The door to the throne room opened, bringing Arthur out of his musings. A guard walked quickly towards him and bowed when Arthur stood up.

"My King. Lord Merlin has returned and requests that you meet him in his chambers." Arthur snorted. _'Lord Merlin'_ he thought. It still made him laugh, but knowing that it was not _his_ Merlin that held that title, made Arthur bitter.

"All right. Did our esteemed _Lord_ have any other requests?"

The guard seemed uneasy. "He, he sent out others to fetch a few of the knights. That is all I know."

"All right. Thank you. That will be all." Arthur swept past the guard and headed towards the chamber of the Royal Sorcerer.

* * *

><p>Morgana stood uneasily by the window. Her hands were still bound and he had instructed her not to remove her hood yet. While he on the other hand had done away with his cloak, and changed out of his traveling clothes. She had blushed and turned away when he had started to disrobe. He had noticed and laughed.<p>

"Really now, milady." Suddenly he was in front of her, shirtless. "No need to be shy. Not after the past week." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. An arm went around her back, but she kept her bound hands in front of her to keep him from getting too close, as he pulled her towards him. However she soon realized as he pressed closer to her, that where she was holding her hands, had resulted in them being pressed against his groin. His eyes flicked down at the contact, then back to hers. A slight smirk appeared on his face and she saw the fire and lust in his eyes. She pulled away from him, and he let her go. "Unfortunately, that will have to wait. We have other maters at hand." He headed back across the room and continued dressing.

She shuddered in disgust. But fear, soon overcame her revulsion. He had summoned Arthur and the knights, and while he assured her that no harm would come to her, she didn't trust him. He wanted her to act remorseful and apologetic about everything she had done, but how could she? Because she wasn't. Her hatred still burned, and Arthur would see that. Would he really listen to his servant? In a way she hoped Arthur didn't listen to that thing, then maybe It would show its true nature. She sighed and sat down in a chair. All she could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Gwaine was on the practice field taking out his frustration on the wooden dummy, when Percival found him. He was so bored. Last week he complained about patrols, but now all he was doing was sitting in meetings. If the circumstances had been different Gwaine would have been happy with the changes in the laws, and even proud of his King for going against his father's legacy of hatred. It showed Arthur's true character. The truth that Gwaine and the other knights had seen in Arthur last year. But Gwaine couldn't be happy, not with that thing standing by Arthur's side, whispering into his ear. It was even more infuriating for Gwaine because he couldn't pin-point anything about the new court sorcerer to prove that it wasn't Merlin. The way he moved, the way he talked, the things he knew...it was Merlin. A slightly bolder and better dressed Merlin, but at times Gwaine began to doubt his doubts. It was times like this, when his thoughts got confused that he found himself down here on the practice field, attempting to slice the guts out of a wooden post.<p>

"Now what did that poor dummy ever do to you?" Percival asked.

Gwaine smiled. "Oh it's not the dummy. I'm imagining it's you."

Percival put his hand to his chest in an over dramatic "ughh" escaped his lips. Gwaine laughed and sheathed his sword. Percival regained his composure smiling. It was good to hear Gwaine laugh. He hadn't been like himself as of late, spending a lot of time alone, hanging out in the taverns...okay well that part was normal. But Gwaine had always had a carefreeness about him, and Percival hadn't seen that since before Merlin returned. He wondered if it had something to do with Merlin, which made what he had to say next difficult.

"So Merlin's back." Though Gwaine's face remained passive, Percival noticed a slight twitch in his hands. "We are all to meet at his chambers, says it has to do with Morgana."

Gwaine became attentive at that. Percival could see a battle going on behind his eyes. Interest won out in the end. "Well then," he said. "Guess we shouldn't keep shinny eyes waiting." Percival flinched at the term. While Arthur put up with Gwaine calling him 'Princess' it was always light hearted and fun. Whenever Gwaine used that term to refer to Merlin, there was always an edge in his voice. Luckily Gwaine never said it when Arthur or Merlin were around. Percival fell in behind his friend wishing he knew what was going on inside that mope of black hair, and praying that Gwaine would keep himself out of trouble, however unlikely that was.

* * *

><p>"Ahh." The small exclamation escaped Gwen's lips as the concoction in front of her exploded. Luckily the glass did not break. She waved her hand in front of her face and coughed as the acrid smoke rose around her.<p>

"Are you alright?" Gaius's voice reached her through the cloud. She backed away from yet another failure.

"Yes." She sighed, and looked at the old physician. "I just don't think I'm cut out for potions and spells."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Give it time. Mixing a healing potion is just like mixing a medicinal tonic. Your portions were right, but the incantation is where you went wrong."

She frowned. Since Merlin's return, there was no one to help Gaius with his physician's duties, and she had wanted to learn more about medicine anyway. She hadn't expected the old man to insist she study potions however. Now that magic was no longer outlawed, Gaius had pulled out a bunch of old books of spells and magic. Gwen knew that these should not have been in his possession, and she found it amusing that the King's most trusted physician was in possession of magic books, behind his back. Of course he had also harbored a sorcerer under Uther's nose for years. Who knew what other secrets the old man had?

Gaius saw the distressed look on her face. "Why don't we take a break for now. Do not worry Gwen, these things take time."

She smiled at him appreciatively. She really did want to learn, but trusting magic, after all the trouble it had caused her, was difficult. She was surprised when Gaius had brought it up. Then even more surprised, but not so surprised, to find out how many times in the last few years Gaius had resorted to a magical healing potion, again with Uther unaware.

Gaius carefully picked up the offending flask with a cloth and drained it into a waste bucket. "We'll try again later."

"I'm sor-" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"No need to apologize, my dear."

"What are the two of you doing in here?" She turned at Arthur's voice. He coughed and waved his hand in front of him. "Trying to blow up the castle?" He said playfully.

She threw a rag at him. "I'd like to see you try." He laughed and puled her into a kiss.

"I'm sure you'll make a fine sorceress some day." He paused and looked at her. "I can't believe that just came out of my mouth." She saw his expression change. He looked towards Gaius and released her. The old man seemed to understand the young King's unspoken question.

"You made the right decision. Everything will work out. Assuming we can get rid of our one little problem."

"Yes, umm about that. He's back." The other two looked around nervously. "He has requested mine and the knight's presence in his chambers." Arthur couldn't hide the indignation in his voice. "Care to to accompany me?"

"Are you sure that's wise sire? He did not request our presence."

"No, but I am, and I am the King am I not? What's the worst he could do, defy me? _Merlin_ would never do that, _Merlin_ would be happy to have you and Guinevere there." Arthur's features softened. "I understand if you're not comfortable, I just, I need someone else there who knows, to keep me grounded. He, It, is too much like him. Sometimes..." he paused.

"I understand." The old man said sadly. "Well then, I am curious what our friend has been up to."

Arthur looked at Gwen. "Of course." She said.

"Thank You. Thank you both."

Together they headed out into the hall and towards Merlin's chambers.


	30. Allies?

Chapter 29: Allies

Arthur, Gwen and Gaius walked down the hall towards Merlin's quarters. Arthur's good mood from just a few minutes before had diminished, and was now replaced by a sense of foreboding. His sense of dread only increased as he noticed Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan standing in the hall, outside the door to Merlin's room. They bowed when they saw him and Gwen approach, with mutterings of 'Sire' and 'My Lord' mixed in.

"Do I dare ask what you all are doing hanging around out here in the hall?" Arthur tried to lighten the mood.

"It seems our esteemed court sorcerer has requested our presence." Gwaine said playfully. Arthur had no doubt he was slightly drunk. "But it appears that he forgot to unlock the door." To emphasize his point he grabbed the handle dramatically and pulled. The heavy wooden door did not budge.

"Did any of you think to knock?" Arthur said half jokingly.

Gwaine crossed his arms and gave Arthur a look that said, 'What do you think?'

Arthur walked towards the door, trying to keep a playful tone, he came within arm's reach of the door. "Well, maybe..." Before he could finish his sentence, the heavy wooden door began to open, seemingly of its own accord. Arthur stood dumbfounded, and slightly embarrassed in the doorway. Leon and Percival acted fast entering the room before their king. Arthur noted this. That practice was a force of habit for his knights, in battle situations, but an unusual occurrence in the castle. Confirming Arthur's suspicions that his knights did not trust Merlin either.

Arthur recovered, following them in, he looked back and held out his hand to Gwen as she caught up with him. This caused Arthur not to see that Percival had stopped in front of him, and the young king ran into the back of the large man. Percival turned, sword drawn, apologizing, but not moving out of the way. Arthur rubbed the side of his head. Waving the knight off, he moved around him and saw what had caused the knights to halt abruptly.

Sitting across the room, looking as menacing as ever, was Morgana. Arthur's blood turns cold as he took in the sight of her. The knights had all drawn their swords, ready to defend their king.

"Wait, wait!" A voice yelled. Merlin came hurriedly around the corner, barefoot and shirt disheveled, as if he had been in the middle of dressing. He stood between the group and Morgana, his hands held out in front of him. Morgana remained seated in her chair.

"It's okay. She's not going to hurt anyone."

"What is that witch doing here?" Leon demanded.

Merlin took a breath and addressed Arthur. "Please sire, I can explain."

Arthur was angry, at many things in that moment, but he kept his exterior cool and calm and walked forward, locking eyes with the sorcerer. "Then please, Merlin. Explain to me what she is doing here?" He kept the tone in his voice strong and threatening.

Merlin glanced back at Morgana, who watched him intently. Arthur thought he saw a flicker of fear and trepidation behind the cold look in her eyes.

Merlin stood up straight and faced him. "She is my prisoner." He looked at the knights. "Please, put your weapons away. There is no need for that. She can't hurt anyone." He quickly fixed his shirt and motioned to the table. "Please sit down and I will explain everything."

"No." Arthur said firmly, crossing his arms. "You will explain it now." If this thing wanted to pretend to be Merlin, Arthur had decided a few days ago, then he was going to treat It like Merlin.

The sorcerer glanced at the group before him and saw the defiant determination. He sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. "All right."

"I have a confession to make. The last few days I wasn't investigating the people's reactions to the changes in the magic laws." He heard Gwaine snort. "I mean, I had intended to, but I came across her in the woods. She was injured, and, I quickly discovered, she couldn't use magic."

"How is that possible?" Arthur asked, arms still crossed.

"I do not know sire, she claims she doesn't know how it happened." He turned slightly and glanced at her. A wicked smile crossed his face; the others couldn't see it. "If I had to guess I'd say she was probably messing around with forces she doesn't understand." He turned back to the group.

Arthur watched Morgana intently during the exchange and could almost feel the hatred radiating from her body. He could definitely see it in her eyes, but for once it wasn't aimed at him.

Merlin continued. "I took her to a safe location until her wounds were healed."

"What was the point of healing her, if she's to be executed." Gwaine chimed in. Murmurs started throughout the room. Arthur noticed Morgana stiffen in her chair.

"That," Merlin said firmly. "Was not my intention, my hope is.."

"You can't be serious!" Gwaine exclaimed. "Sire," he turned to Arthur. "How many times.."

Arthur held up his hand to silence Gwaine, and looked at the sorcerer.

"Well. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Arthur please. I know you have every right to sentence her to death for her crimes, but there's got tp0 be something.."

"Her crimes are too great to ignore." Arthur continued before Merlin could continue. "She will have to stand trial and answer for all the pain she has caused." He held the sorcerer's eye and could see the conflict within. Arthur wondered if this would be the moment he had been dreading the past week. The moment where the thing in Merlin's body would have had enough and strike him down. But he didn't. He simply lowered his head.

"Of course." He said softly. "As you wish sire."

Morgana stood up suddenly from her chair. "What?" Her body was tense. Arthur could tell she wanted to run, but while her body showed fear, her face held the look of betrayal and anger. "You...you liar!" Before she could move too far from the chair, the sorcerer made a gesture with his hand and Morgana froze in place, and fell silent.

Arthur nodded to Gwaine and Percival, and they moved to get a hold of her. "Take her to the dungeon, in a cell away from others." While his face was serious. Arthur was a little disturbed by the glee he glimpsed in Gwaine's eyes. As the knights grabbed hold of her arms, whatever spell Merlin had cast wore off.

"You bastard!" She yelled at the sorcerer, and locked eyes with him. She struggled against the strong grip of the knights. She looked around the room as they moved her towards the door. "You're all fools! Can't you see? He's a liar. You'll pay for this!" She continued to yell as they left the room. The door shut behind them of its own accord.

Arthur sat down hard in the nearest chair, and put a hand to his head. He ran it back through his hair and sighed. Gwen came close and placed a hand on his shoulder. The room was dead silent.

"Sire.."

"Not now Merlin. I need some time. Leon. Elyan. You are dismissed." The two knights bowed and left the room. Arthur's eyes locked on Gaius's. The old man had remained silent, off to one side of the room, hands folded in front of him.

"Arthur.." Merlin persisted.

"I said not now!" He stood up and glared at the sorcerer, but instead of backing off, Merlin headed towards him.

"Yes. Now." The coldness in his voice took Arthur off guard, and Merlin must have seen the momentary fear in his eyes, because his demeanor changed. "Please Arthur. Just hear me out. Then I'll leave you alone." He paused. "Well actually, I mean, these are my quarters. So if you really wanted to be al..."

"Merlin?" Arthur said tiredly and sat back down.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have sprung this on you, believe me, that was not how I had intended this to go, but..." The sorcerer sat down adjacent to Arthur. "She is like me. We were both born with magic, but she let fear drive her to become what she is. I partially blame your father for that." Arthur glared at him. "Can you imagine the fear she had to live with? Worried that Uther would kill her if he found out she had magic?"

"That wouldn't have mattered." Arthur protested, but as the words left his mouth he knew he was wrong. Merlin simply gave him an 'Oh really?' look.

"And being lied to all her life about who her father was?" Arthur had no response.

The sorcerer sighed. "I also blame myself. Gaius and I knew, suspected that Morgana had magic. I could have helped her, reached out to her, been her friend. But I chose to protect myself, and I let her believe she was alone. Don't you see?" He looked at Arthur. "I could have prevented all of this." He stood up and walked a few steps away.

"All I'm asking, is that you consider the circumstances. I'm not saying she isn't guilty and should go free, but to put her to death? She is still you sister. I have to believe that it is still possible to save her." He looked at Arthur pleadingly. "Just think about it." Without waiting for a response he bowed and left the room.

Arthur, Gwen and Gaius just looked at each other, expressions full of worry and confusion.

* * *

><p>Morgana struggled against her captors the whole way to the dungeon. In her weakened state she really had no hope of breaking free of the knights' grip, but she would not appear weak and go willingly. It also played into the plan, in a way. Not that she still trusted that bastard to keep his word. She could only imagine what lies he was filling Arthur's head with. For all she knew he could be convincing her dimwitted brother to have her executed at dawn.<p>

She had stared in complete befuddlement at the scene that had unfolded. The creepy, evil, insidious being that she had come to fear and loathe this last week had vanished in that room. She had entered the castle thinking that they were all dimwitted fools blinded by hope, but what she had just seen changed everything. He had been submissive, yet authoritative. Deferring to Arthur, rather than challenging him. Stumbling and awkward, like Merlin. She was trying to reconcile the behavior he had pulled at the castle gate, as if he didn't care that others saw his true nature. As long as he could fool the King and those closest to him. When she realized how well the creature played his part, she had lost what little hope she had at convincing Arthur of his true nature.

When Arthur had ordered her to the dungeon and her captor hadn't protested, fear had overtaken her. She had to make them open their eyes and see the truth.

They had reached the lower level. Percival held her tight while Gwaine retrieved the keys from a guard. They headed toward the end of the hall and Gwaine unlocked a cell to their right. Percival led her to the door and let go. Gwaine then shoved her into the cell so violently that she fell to the ground.

"I guess she really is powerless." Gwaine said as the iron bars slammed shut. "I have to say I wasn't inclined to believe the sorcerer, but you wouldn't have let yourself be dragged down here if you could use magic, would you?"

Morgana regained her feet and moved close to the bars and spat at the knights. "You're all fools!" She hissed.

"So you keep saying." Gwaine said and handed the key to Percival after locking the cell. "I'll catch up with you." Gwaine said.

Percival gave Morgana a weary look. "Are you sure?" When Gwaine nodded, Percival gave Morgana one last long look. He sighed and put a hand on Gwaine's shoulder, nodded and headed back.

Gwaine looked at Morgana, standing behind the bars, defiance in every fiber of her being. A cocky smile appeared over his face and he leaned non-nonchalantly against the opposite wall.

"What are you smiling at."

"Oh nothing. Just enjoying having you locked up and at our mercy for a change." His expression changed slightly and he crossed his arms. "But what I have to wonder is what you possibly could have said to Merlin to make him want to spare your life? You did murder and enslave him after all. One would think he'd be a little upset by that."

There was something other than sarcasm in his mocking tone and Morgana picked up on it. Gwaine was serious about wanting to understand the real reason Morgana was alive.

His voice got softer and more serious. "Of course I'm still thinking like his actions are supposed to make sense." He said more to himself than her. "Who knows why he does anything these days."

Morgana watched the tone and demeanor change in the knight and her eyes widened as she picked up on their meaning. "You don't trust him." She said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. "Do you?"

"I never said that." He said quickly, defensively. His posture stiffened. "Why would I not trust Merlin?" There was fear in his voice.

She leaned close to the bars. "Because he's not Merlin." She said wickedly. She expected him to protest, to accuse her of trying to turn him against his friend, but he just stood there, so she continued. "I will admit, that display up there was quite convincing. They way he moved, played the humble servant, it almost made me forget the monster that I have been dealing with this past week."

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." She could hear the fear in his voice.

"You see it don't you? He's got everyone else fooled. But not you."

He stood up straight and moved closer to the cell. "You had better watch your tongue, witch." Without waiting for a reply he stormed off.

Morgana sat down. Once again she had a glimmer of hope. It was possible she had found an ally in Gwaine. He might take some convincing, but...she sighed heavily as reality brought her back to her current situation. _ If_ Arthur let her live...then she would allow herself to hope.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Questions? Comment? Concerns? Reviews (good or bad) = Motivation<strong>_


	31. A hard place

Chapter 30: A hard place

Despite the uncertainty of her situation, Morgana had slept well that night. For a moment when she woke she felt rested and at peace, but only for a moment. As the fog cleared, the peril of her situation came back to her. Unlike the last week however, she was comforted by the fact that she was in the castle, albeit the dungeon, surrounded by people. Not alone in a tower with _him. _There were more players in the game now, if she could only think of a way to use them, she might make it out of this situation alive.

She heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She stood up and braced herself against the far wall unsure of what to expect. Two guards stopped at her cell and one began to unlock the door. The other guard quickly deposited a small plate with a chunk of bread on it, then the door was slammed and locked again. The guards didn't say anything, just walked back to their posts. She breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at the "breakfast." She was not hungry. She returned to the bed and began trying to think of who she could use and how she could get out of her current predicament. She was so engrossed in thought that she did not notice the figure standing just on the other side of the bars.

"My my." He said playfully.

The voice startled her, causing her to almost fall off the bed. She quickly regained her feet and her anger. "What do you want?" She said crossing her arms.

"My my, so testy this morning. But I guess a dungeon isn't the most comfortable place to spend the night." He waved his hand and the door to the cell swung open, just long enough for him to slither inside, then it closed behind him. She tried to suppress the terror rising in her and hold her ground as he advanced on her. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear, but he picked up on it nonetheless.

"Come now, My Lady. I thought we were past all this? Especially after..." He floated closer to her reaching out to touch her cheek. She flinched away from him.

"You lying bastard! I knew I never should have trusted you."

He gave her a quizzical look as she continued to back away from him. "You said you'd help me, and then you let Arthur lock me up and put me on trial? I'll be dead before sundown!" She couldn't keep fear and desperation from overtaking her. She gripped the wall behind her for support as she tried to hold back the tears and sobs as her body began to shiver. She was angry, at him yes, but more so at herself for having become so weak. The time she had spent as his captive he had done something to her, broke her, and she hated it.

She expected him to take advantage of her trapped position against the wall, and she closed her eyes to brace herself for his invasive presence, but it never came.

"Morgana." Something in his voice caught her and compelled her to look at him. He stood a few feet away. "What was I supposed to do? I'm not the King. Arthur gave an order, we all have to follow it."

"You have magic! You don't have to do anything that Arthur says."

He sighed and moved to lean against the wall adjacent from her. He gave her a pitying look. "And what would that have accomplished? You still don't understand do you?"

She looked away from him frustrated at his presence, he had changed his demeanor again, playing the part of Merlin. "You can drop the act ya know? I've seen the real you. This submissive, caring, servant act you have adopted is wasted on me."

He moved towards her at that, a glint in his eye. Morgana immediately regretted saying anything. He stopped within arms reach and looked at her sadly. He grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"But I do care." He held her gaze. "Don't you see? Love can be a very powerful weapon. A man, to protect the ones he loves, would do anything. And if some one loves you, they trust you, rely on you. What advantage would I gain by making Arthur and the rest of them afraid of me? I have so much more power, control and influence if they believe I am their friend." An arrogant and satisfied smile spread across his face. He violently let go of her chin and turned away from her.

"Don't worry. Arthur isn't going to execute you. I am a member of the council now. When it comes down to what the punishment for your crimes will be, my opinion carries a great weight with the king." He turned to face her. "However, I expect you to behave. I cannot and will not protect you if you deviate from the plan. Remember, you need to be sorry about betraying _everyone _and remorseful about the lives you have taken in your misguided quest for power."

He turned to her. "Why Morgana? Why did you betray us?" There was a small cry in his voice, and a pained look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

His face became placid and expressionless. "That is the question you will have to answer. Now what you say really will make little difference in your sentencing, however, it will affect the way they see you after the trial. If you want them to trust you, if you want the power and revenge you crave, think carefully about how you answer the court's questions today. You know how to play this game. You did it for years under everyone's nose. I was the only one to see through your disguise. They will be more cautious this time, obviously, but eventually you will worm yourself back into their hearts." He slowly walked towards her, searching for a sign of recognition. "Understand?"

She took a deep breath and tried to suppress her anger and fear, to be strong. What he said made sense, but she couldn't shake the feeling inside her screaming not to trust him. She had two choices, and again survival won out. "I, I understand." She managed to breathe out in a shaky voice looking at the ground. She felt his hand on her face and she stood straight up, her back pressed into the cold bricks.

He smiled at her in a gleefully mischievous way. He didn't say anything for several seconds, just held her face and her gaze. Then something changed in his eyes and his body shifted, pressing against hers. He grabbed her violently around the waist and pulled her into a kiss. She struggled in his impossibly strong grip, unable to pull away as she was pinned against the wall,her cries of protest muffled by his mouth over hers. He pulled away from her violently causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

He laughed and readjusted his jacket, turning to leave. "Rest up My Lady. You will need your strength." He turned on his heel and strode out. As the door shut behind him, he bowed, grinning. She listened to his footsteps retreat down the hall, then slowly pulled herself up onto the small bed where she tried to get her breathing under control.

* * *

><p>Not many people knew about the secret passage that ran above the dungeon. It was only large enough for a rat to crawl through. Passage of a person was never its intended use. Voices however, could pass through it easily. A long forgotten tool for the jailers to listen in on their prisoners, lest they plan a revolt.<p>

He had led her into that particular cell for a reason. Now he sat there, unsure of what to do. His suspicions were confirmed, in a way. Anger, and fear, at the revelation flooded him, but also a new sense of dread and urgency. He was not the strategist or planner of the group, and his mind raced with how to proceed.

What could he possibly do? How could he save his friends and the kingdom, from that _thing_? He punched the wall in frustration as a sense of hopelessness came over him. He grimaced at the pain and flexed his fingers. He tried to think, to focus his mind, but the only thought that came to him was '_I need a drink.' _He shook his thick dark hair out of his face and decided that he was going to go get very, very drunk.


	32. Trapped

Chapter 31: Trapped

_It was cold and dark. It had all changed. _

_He wasn't sure when the switch happened. But is was shortly after the Darkenss had brutally invaded his mind, pulling at his memories, ripping his consciouness apart._

_He had been a passive observer to the lies and horror that the Ciarmhaic was causing amongst his friends, and the thing had taken pleasure in Merlin's pain._

_Then suddenly, like extinguishing a candle, it was all gone. Even the representation of his magic, entangled in darkness, was no longer visible. He was aware of nothing, but the darkness._

_He tried to cry out, but he had no voice. _

_He tried to reach out, but felt nothing._

_He tried taunting the Darkness. No response. _

_'Am I dead?' He wondered. 'Is this it?'_

_'No.' He told himself. 'This is different. Why is it different?'_

_Silence. _

_Had it been days? Hours? Years? He did not know._

_He waited. _

_He despaired. _

_He hoped. _

_He resigned_

_He prayed. _

_He cursed. _

_He waited. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was that mean? Sorry, just a little shout out to let you know I haven't forgotten. The next chap is close...<strong>_


End file.
